Beautiful Mind (Like No Other)
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Wally's acting strangely. No one understands what is wrong with their friend until the school tells Barry and Iris that they believe he is sick with a Mental Illness. The school tells the Allen's that Wally needs to see mental health doctors to either get cleared or diagnosed.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a story about one of the disorders I have. Wally portrays how I acted on more than one occasion. I didn't mention the disorder because I want to see if anyone can guess which one it is. And if anyone is interested, I have been busy working. Wendy's believes my life revolves around them and makes me work hard for my little bit of money. But I am going to update all my stories. Most of them are almost complete!**

Mental Disorder. Most have the same symptoms causing incorrect diagnosis most of the time. They overlap into one another. Sometimes, victims aren't diagnosed at all because professionals believe that they only have traits of a disorder, not the disorder itself. And one can't receive true life-saving, life-changing help if they are being treated for the wrong disorder (or possibly worse- not being treated at all for any disorder).

Everyone talks a big game before something happens. School kids talk about how if a shooter comes to shoot up their school: they'll fight the gunman, they'll jump out a window and run away, they'll save the day. We all know those are lies. Because none of that will happen. What happens is: some will cry, some will shit or piss their pants, sadly many will die. Well, this principle applies to many situations. Everyone says they'll stay by someone's side through thick or thin. But given the opportunity to prove that, they disappear.

Ever hear the saying, "be broke, lose/not own a car, become homeless- find out who your true friends are! Who will lend you money? Who will give/offer you rides to places you need to get to (such as work)? Who has a couch for you to crash on? Ask yourself these questions before you drop the "I'm crazy" bomb.

We all discuss the victims and their disorder. How they feel. And their feelings matter. But the feelings of friends and families of these disorder carrying victims matter as well. The victims have to study their disorder to learn how to live with it, along with its neighboring disorders. Well, friends and family of this particular person won't understand why they do the things they do without studying the disorder too. Real friends will want to understand you. If they give you the "be normal" crap, ditch them. Most of the time your family will help you cope, but they can cause unwanted stress in your life as well.

Don't just start throwing everyone out of your life. Most of the people in your life truly care and truly love you. The issue is: they don't understand you. The best thing you can do is let them come to therapy appointments, study the disorder together, and let them talk to your doctors.

 _Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

"Wally, kiddo. You gonna wake up. Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes."

Barry peeked his head into Wally's bedroom.

A fire of rage exploded in Wally's chest. He groaned, "I know uncle Barry. Jeez. I hear it."

Barry was taken aback by the rude comment made by his normally chipper, happy-go-lucky nephew. He quickly recovered. "Oh yeah. If you heard it, I do think you would have responded by getting up. Drop the attitude when you come downstairs."

The rage didn't settle Wally's chest. "Just get out, would ya?"

Barry rolled his eyes, "Just get dressed and get downstairs." Before slamming the door shut, Barry yelled, "and, fix the attitude grumpy."

Wally sat up slowly. Suddenly he was crying. Wally sat still, taking deep breaths to ease the fire in his chest. ' _Great. Uncle Barry is going to be mad at me. What if he gets rid of me? No. He won't. Why am I so angry lately?'_

"Okay. I'm okay." Wally sped to his closet and picked out the first outfit he saw. Using his gift of superspeed, he put the clothes on (including his shoes). And out of his room, down the stairs he was.

"Wally!" Iris said sternly. "No super speeding in the house please."

Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Auntie I." Then he noticed Barry standing by the coffee pot, sipping on a freshly made cup of coffee. "Uncle Barry," Wally said to get the man's attention. Wally walked over to the Barry and hugged him. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of not wanting to let go of Barry. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I was so angry. Please don't be mad."

Barry placed the cup on the counter and hugged Wally back. Barry gave Wally a kiss on the head before saying, "I know you're sorry kiddo. And I am not mad at you."

Wally smiled inwardly. He hugged Barry tighter.

"Okay, kiddo. I have to get to work, and you? school." Wally made no indication that he was letting go. "Time to let go." Wally didn't budge. Barry began trying to pry his nephew from his person. "Come on Wally. You're mauling me." Barry finally succeeded in removing Wally. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

' _Wish I knew.'_ "Whatever." Wally ran, humanly, out the door.

"He's been acting strange for a while now," Iris said calmly.

"Yeah. I just can't figure out what could be going on in his head."

The begging. That's when people in the victim's life start to notice that "something is wrong" with the person. But no one wants to admit that a loved one might have a mental illness. So that thought never crosses their mind. Everyone in their family and friend group is sane, not crazy!

Wally arrived early to school. Big mistake. It was just an invitation to get "messed" with. Wally sat underneath a tree in the courtyard when she approached. A beautiful brunette with big, brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Linda. We are in the same biology class. I noticed you are pretty smart. And my GPA is gonna take a plunder if I don't do well on our next test. Want a job? Well, one that doesn't pay. Like I'm so desperate, I'll beg dude. But I really can't afford to pay you." She smiled, brightly, at Wally. A friend of hers passed her on the way towards the school and waved. She waved back. But returned her attention to Wally.

He glared softly at her. "Who made you come over here?"

"Excuse me?" Linda spoke softly.

"Why are you talking to me? You trying to get me." Wally stands up and looks around skittishly. He prepares himself for a fight. "Is someone gonna get me?"

Linda holds her hands up in self-defense and takes a step back. "Hey. Are you fucking insane?" She scoffs. "No wonder you're always by yourself. You're fucking crazy." She stormed off, afraid that Wally would attack her.

Wally calmed down. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. ' _I'm not crazy.'_ Deep breath. ' _I'm not crazy.'_

 _Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring…._

The bell rang, signifying that first period was about to start within five minutes. Wally shook his head. ' _Man I'm a dumb motherfucker.'_ Wally trudged himself to his locker. But, by the time he placed the unneeded books and supplies in his locker, he has forgotten all about his encounter with Linda.

Third period. English. His worst subject. His most hated subject. The period before lunch. It's already hard for him to focus, now add an intense hunger.

They are reading the giver and he just can't seem to focus on what is being said. He's trying. But it's not even entering one ear. ' _Am I dumb?'_

"...lly." A little louder. "Wally!"

"Yes."

"Your not paying attention!" The teacher accused.

"I was though," Wally argued, forgetting that other students were around him.  
"Then what was just said?" The teacher questioned.

Wally looked down at his copy of the book.

"Without looking at your book."

Wally looked back up, unaware of prying eyes at first. He is at a loss of what to say. He almost told her that he just can't grasp what is read. But then he remembered his fellow students. They would think is dumb. And he values these strangers opinions of himself. Wally blurted out, "The Giver?"

Students busted out with massive giggles. The teacher almost wanted to facepalm. But she looked at the clock and saw that she had less than one minute left to educate. She sighed. "Thank you, Wally for that great insight." More laughter erupted.

Wally's face was beet red, internally kicking himself in the ass for not understanding a thing that was read.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring…._

And that was the end of that. Wally rushed to lunch. He ran into Nicole Diaz. Her, along with James Jesse and Hartley Rathaway are his only friends at Central City High.

"Hey, Nicole," Wally muttered. He suddenly had no energy to smile.

"Well, you seem down in the dumps today? Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Oooo-kay." She shuffled her hands in her pocket and walked beside him in the lunch line. "Oh. So wanna tell me why you were acting all crazy on that Linda Park chick?"

"Nope."

"It's all over the school."

"I don't care." Wally snapped. Her hurt face made Wally regret it, right away. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm myself today."

Nicole smiled. "Let's find out by watching you gorge yourself with food."

Wally's eyes brightened at the mention of food. He laughed with her. He bought his normal two lunches and they sat down with their other two friends. They all know Wally eats a lot. They are no longer ever surprised. But lately, Wally has been eating more than he actually needs. Wally's been going back for fifths and sixths. And then, as of late, Wally's been running to the bathroom as soon as he was done. It's become routine. Unknown to his small friend's group, he automatically throws up all the excess food that his stomach didn't need. He doesn't force it out. It just comes out. ' _Why am I eating so much more?'_ Wally leans against the wall of the stall. "I need to tell Uncle Barry." Wally walks out of the restroom just in time. The bell rang.

Wally was walking to class when he spotted the new Android phone sitting on a test-taking desk in the hallway. He wanted that phone since it came out three weeks ago. He made an impulsive decision to just go for it. He tapped into his speed and swiped the phone before anyone was any the wiser. He pocketed it. He was at the end of the hallway when he heard a cry of, "my phone is gone!" He couldn't help but smile.

It became a good day when he "obtained" the phone he wanted. He decided he was going to personalize it when he gets home later. He turned it off for the rest of the day. Now all good days have to eventually come to an end. It is 2:15. School is over. ' _Alright. Time to go to the cave. I can't wait till I see Dick. Oops. I mean Robin.'_ Wally chuckled to himself.

"Recognized Kid Flash: B03." The computer read. Wally took a quick glance around and saw the person he wanted to see. He ran to Robin and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Whoa. Hey buddy. Whats up?" Robin hides his discomfort extremely well.

"Just happy to see you is all."

Robin nodded and pushed Wally a little bit. But that only made Wally hug tighter. "Dude. Get off of me." He pushed Wally again. Wally was so disappointed, he lost his balance. Robin sighed. He helped Wally to his feet. "Dude, why have you been so clingy the past few weeks?"

"Not getting enough love at home, Baywatch?" Artemis said.

"Shut up. No one asked you bitch." Wally blurted out.

Artemis was honestly surprised. She took a step back and almost choked on air. Kaldur took a deep breath before taking charge.

"Wally, you must apologize. That type of language is uncalled for when speaking to a teammate."

"But she was acting like a bitch, but I'm wrong for calling her on it?"

"Dude. That's not how you should talk to and about girls." Robin butted in.

"Oh. So you are taking her side?" Wally yelled. He starts to cry. Not because he's sad, but because he's so angry.

"Yeah. I am." Robin said slowly.

Wally wipes his eyes. The anger disappears. "Now your leaving?" Wally accuses.

"What?" Robin questioned.

Wally gets angry at Robin for not understanding his vague comment. "You're gonna leave me."

Robin takes a step closer. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Just apologize to Artemis for calling her that name."

Wally ignores Robin. The anger, once again, has settled in his chest. "You can't leave. I'll… I'll…" An Idea spikes. "I'll kill myself."

Robin does choke on air, along with the rest of the team. Artemis was the first to recover. "Suicide isn't a joke, you… you… jackass."

Robin, who is crying, says, "why would you even say that?"

Wally shakes his head. "Because it's true. I'll do it right now." Wally disappeared in a flash and then reappeared with a knife to his wrist. He pressed it deep enough to draw blood. The team was just so shocked that they stood still gaping at the blood as it paints the floor.

 **You have READ, so now REVIEW! Let me see if you have guessed which disorder Wally has!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Wonderful guesses. I'm glad you guys made the guess. Everyone who took a guess said Bipolar Disorder. I will tell you guys that Bipolar Disorder is not it. In my opinion, this would be a horrible depiction of Bipolar Disorder. It's not just about being angry. I'm still not telling you what Wally has. But this is the chapter to really figure it out. I allowed you guys to venture into Wally's mind in this chapter. Heres another hint. The disorder that Wally (and I have) is commonly misdiagnosed. In middle school, I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. And then High School I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. Until finally in College, I received the correct diagnosis. It is common to have both this disorder and Bipolar. But one can't diagnose it while one is having a bipolar episode. Okay, so that's your hints. This chapter is a big hint. take another guess.**

Superboy, calmly, walks towards Wally. Wally squints his eyes in confusion. Superboy shakes his head, disappointed. He punches Wally in the face, knocking him out cold. Then he grabs the knife and hands it to Robin. Kaldur reacts quickly to wrap Wally's arm.

Superboy looks to Megan who is crying loudly. He walks towards her in order to comfort her.

Robin glares at his unconscious friend. "He wanted to die. Maybe you should just let him die!" He snaps at Kaldur.

Kaldur shakes his head. "Robin you don't mean that. He's still your best friend!" Kaldur examines Wally's wound closely and smiles. "It's starting to close." He sighed. "Now Robin, He probably allowed the stress of missions and this team to get to him. Let's give Wally the benefit of the doubt."

Robin looks at the ground before returning his gaze to Kaldur and Wally. "Yeah. Okay. I'm still upset with him. But you are right. I don't hate him or want him to die!" Robin smiled as Wally stirred.

"Should we call Flash?" Artemis questioned.

"No. No need to get him into any trouble. We'll just handle it as his friends." Kaldur suggested.

Wally sits up and feels his head. "What… What hit me?"

"I did," Connor admitted.

"Why?" Wally snapped.

"Because you were…. You had a knife to your wrist. Remember?"

"No. I did not."

"Yes, you did." Robin half yelled. He was frustrated now that Wally was lying. "Right after calling Artemis a Bitch."

"I would never call her that."

"But you did!" Robin shouted.

Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Calm down," Kaldur ordered Robin. He then turned to Wally and calmly asked, "what do you remember Wally?"

"Well… I remember coming to the cave. Robin pushed me which caused me to fall over. Because he didn't like my clothes today."

At this, the team's eyes shown disbelief. Robin was about to shout when Kaldur held up his hand, signifying that he wanted to allow Wally to finish.

"Then Artemis said I was unlovable. I tried saying that wasn't true, but she said that no one loves a stupid nobody. Then Robin said he was going to unfriend me. And that's when Superboy must have punched me."

Robin closed his eyes shut tight. He grunted a response of, "that's not what happened." Then he opened his eyes and shouted, "and you know it!"

Wally shouted back. "That is exactly what happened. Why are you lying?"

Robin walked over to Wally and pushed him. "Your lying, you jerk." Then Robin stormed out of the cave, the Zeta tube announcing his departure.

Wally was about to retort to the remaining members of the team when he received a text. He read it over quickly. "Know what? I'm leaving too. You are all acting weird today."

Artemis waited until the Zeta announcement was finished. "What the heck was that?"

"Let's just give him some space today and see how he's feeling tomorrow. I'm really positive that it's built up stress."

Excuses? Friends and family will just keep making excuses until it too late.

Wally found himself walking down the street. No idea where he is headed. The text from his Aunt long forgotten.

"Wally?" A familiar voice calls out.

Wally turns to face his friend Nicole. He smiles slightly. "Hey, Jinxie."

"Oh, Wally. I'm not a little kid anymore. Don't call me that."

Wally shrugged. "Whatever Nicole." He looked her over. "I'm gonna say something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Let's have sex." Wally blurted out.

Eyes wide. "What? Wally, you're like my best friend."

"Tell me you never wanted to just let me fuck your brains out!"

"Where would we do it?" She replied, slightly intrigued.

"My house is empty."

Nicole quickly snaps back to reality. She shakes her head vigorously. "No. I can't." She looks away. She laughs kindly. "No offense, But do you have bipolar disorder or something?"

Wally smiles softly. "No. I don't."

She laughs again. "Have you ever even had sex?" She questions, heavily implying she has had sexual intercourse on multiple occasions.

Wally glares at the ground, afraid to look her in the eyes. "I don't have any diseases."

"Not what I asked." She frowned. She brings Wally's head up. He's crying. "Your crying." She states, surprised.

He mutters a sentence that she makes him repeat. He says it audibly louder. "I don't know how many times. I lost count."

"Oh… Kay… How many partners?"

"Don't remember."

"Really?" She squints her eyes. "That's not normal."

"No shit," Wally screams. He grips his head in pain. He starts to breathe heavily. He feels like his heart is going to burst.

"Wally. I'm leaving. I gotta get home. And, I'm no doctor, but Bipolar and Sex addict come to mind. Get checked out. For your safety." Then she mutters to herself, "And everyone else's safety." She looks back towards him. "See you at school. We are still friends. Don't go and do something stupid."

Wally walks away, hands in his pockets, head hung low. He keeps repeating to himself, "I'm not crazy." His phone starts ringing. He looks at it and sees Dick calling him. He smiles brightly. "Okay. Sex addict maybe. But I don't have anything wrong with my brain." He hits the answer button. "Hey man. I'm glad you called. I'm sorry for upsetting you at the cave." Wally apologies. He doesn't remember what he did but knows an apology will make things better.

"That's why I'm calling. I want to say sorry too. I thought about it. You know lying is my biggest pet peeve. But I think Kaldur is right. You weren't purposely lying. Stress got to you dude."

"Yeah. I haven't been myself lately. Must be working too hard."

"So let's just put the fight aside. Come over to the manor. Sleepover?"

"I'm so there. See you in a few hours."

* * *

I've never been high before. Never smoked anything. I drank alcohol. Only fruity tasting beverages like tequila rose or Cherry vodka. Some Mikes lemonade, both regular and cherry. Margaritas. Anything fruity will do. It doesn't affect me, so I'm only in it for the taste. What was I thinking about?

Staring at the top of the Central City Flash Museum. If I jump from a top of a building, will I fly? Whoa, hold up. Dick's waiting for me. Focus on what you're doing Walman.

Suddenly I'm on the ground. I look up and see my friend Hartley. "Hey. Help me up."

"Hey, Walls." Harley extends a hand that I greedily take. But as soon as I get up I drop his hand as if it was on fire. It felt like it burned. I don't think I want to be his friend anymore.

Look at him smiling at me. He probably thinks I forgot about last month.

Mmuhahahamahahaaaahhaha. Mmuhahahamahahaaaahhaha. Mmuhahahamahahaaaahhaha. Mmuhahahamahahaaaahhaha. Mmuhahahamahahaaaahhaha.

"Wally! Earth to Wally?"

I look up to see Hartley looking at me. Is he concerned? Liar motherfucker never cared about me.

"What? Have you gone mad or something? What are you laughing at?"

"I didn't forget about last month." All the laughter was gone. Thank god. It hurts to laugh. Come to think of it, it hurts to be happy. It's really painful when I get angry. I can't even describe the pain when I'm sad. Is there something wrong with me? Does everyone feel pain when they feel emotion?

I look up, Hartley looks like he's talking. Where is the sound? Shake my head. "What did you just say?"

Hartley sighed. "I said." he started, annoyed. "What are you talking about? And then I asked you if you were alright?"

"Last month. You yelled at me."

Hartley was taken aback. "Your joking right?" Hartley laughs in disbelief at me. 'That son of a bitch.' "Dude that was just one moment of frustration with you. I don't even remember what happened. It's really petty and sad that you haven't let that go."

"Shut up. Just stay the hell away from me."

I sprint away. I need to get away. I hear him call my name. I hear what he says. "Dude. you are just gonna throw our friendship away like that? Over one… It wasn't even a fight bro. We have been friends for years. Are you kidding me?"

Has he ever been good for me…? Good to me? What's that? I smack myself in the head softly. "Oh duh." I take my phone out of my pocket, hit the answer button and bring it to my ear. I forgot to check who it was.

"Hello?"

"Wally, where are you? Your aunt sent you a text over three hours ago."

"I actually don't know how I got here?"

"Where is here, Wally?"

"I'm by the Flash Museum."

"That's not near the Zeta Tube. Not near our house."

"I know. I must have spaced. Wait. Are you home? You and Aunt Iris should be at work still."

"That was your Aunt's text. We wanted you home to watch a movie or something. Got out early."

"Oh. I promised Dick I would come over to the manor tonight." Wait. "Yesterday." I quickly add.

"Okay, kiddo. He sees you pretty much all the time now. Can't you take a rain check? Your aunt misses having you around the house. Hell so do I. Now that you got this team we barely see you." I miss that. I really do. I know Dick will leave. WIll Uncle Barry?

"Will you leave me?"

"What? Where that come from?" 'Oh, my fuck why can't he just answer the question without pissing me off.'

"Just answer the question please," I say- fast. I try to control my anger. I force a smile even though he can't see me.

"Never Wally. I love you. Okay. Sure, sometimes, as of late anyway, you piss me right off. I get mad. But I still love you and will never leave you."

He won't leave. Dick wins. "He needs me."

"What? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Dick."

"Dick needs you? Why?"

"I'm his best friend."

"Doesn't answer why he needs to have you at his beck and call more than your aunt and I. Take a rain check and come hang out with us."

"No. He's having nightmares about his parents." I blurt out.

"Oh. That's a bit different. I guess he could use his best friend."

"So I can go?"

"Yeah. Come home to pack a bag and then you can go."

"Thanks, Uncle Barry."

I hang up the phone and slip it into my pocket. Will I hate Dick tomorrow? Maybe he'll hate me?

"You're crazy?"

My head whips around. "Who said that?"

"Whore."

"D… Dad? Is that you?"

"Fucking psycho."

"O-kay. You just don't know" spin the other way. "Who you are messing with." Turn back around. Where the fuck are all these voices coming from?

"Who the fuck are you?" I'm looking frantically around for the source of these voices. 'I probably do look crazy now.'

I stop walking. I take a deep breath.

"Geek. Freak." I take a look around. No one in sight. I take off. I need to get away from the voices. 'Whoever it is… Fuck it. Find out I'm Kid Flash. They might already know. Right. Is it in my head? Oh god, what am I doing? I'm running in civvies. I was out in the open. 'Stupid.' I slap my head. 'Stupid son of a bitch.' I slap my head again. I don't have much time for self-loathing because within seconds I am standing in front of my home. I reach for the doorknob. 'I hope no one saw that.'

The door is swung open. My Uncle Greets me. I don't remember thinking about it, but I just wrap my arms around my uncle. He hugs me back.

"Glad you are home kiddo. You have been worrying me for a few days now. Are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy Uncle Barry. Why you ask?" I don't let him go. 'I don't want to let him go. Maybe he can come with me to Dick's.'

"I got a bag packed for you." He ignored my question. 'What does that mean? Should I be worried? How'd we get inside?'

"Oh, thanks." I shrug his hand off my shoulder. 'He ignored my question. Why'd he do that? Do I still want him to come? No. I need him to come with me.' "Come with me."

"What? Kiddo. I was act…" He pauses. 'What was he gonna say?' "Why?" 'Should I answer his question? He ignored mine.'

"Just come with me."

He sighs. 'Am I a burden?' "Let me just go tell your aunt I'm dropping you off." He kisses me on the head. That's nice. Wait. When he'd get back? He just left.

"Did you tell her?" I ask.

"Wally. Are you sure you're okay? You just zoned out. If something is wrong, tell me."

He's begging me to tell him something that doesn't… that's not there. 'I'm normal. Sane as ever. Maybe.' I smile. 'I'm fine.' "Uncle Barry. Stop worrying so much. Hurry, we gotta go." I hurry out of the door. Uncle Barry was right behind me. He calls after me. I pause momentarily to hear what he has to say. "What, Uncle B?"

"Am I carrying your bag?" He's smiling. No laughing. Too strong. Giggling? Very soft laugh. Chuckling maybe.

"Please." I smile innocently at him. He can't resist my cuteness. 'Am I still cute enough to manipulate him?'

He ruffles my hair. "Oh alright. Just don't tell Iris. She'll think I'm a pushover or something."

And he runs. I chase after him. 'Why is he faster than me?' I push myself to speed up. But Uncle Barry only goes faster. With ease. It's not fair. He comes to a stop at the front door. I stop behind him. He must take notice. He doesn't knock on the door.

"Wally?" He doesn't get to land a hand on my shoulder. I take a step backward. "Kiddo?" His eyes… Look… Sad.

I can't hold the tears back. They pour out in a '(cliche alert, I know. I'm so stupid.)' waterfall. 'Cliche much Walman? Stop crying, you weirdo.'

"Wally. What's? Wrong." Uncle Barry asks, incredibly slowly.

"I wanted to win," I whine.

"Win what?" 'Why is he confused?'

"When we ran here."

"Wally, that wasn't a race."

"I wanted to win." I stomp my foot. I'm getting angry. I wanted to win, motherfucker dammit.

"How about we race tomorrow? I bet you'll win." 'Is he trying to calm me down?'

I sniffle. "No, I won't. I never do."

"You will Wally. I promise. Just please stop crying kiddo." He, tentatively, wraps his arms around me. It takes me a few seconds before I return the hug.

"Why are we just standing here. Let's get inside." I push Uncle Barry away from me and jog to the door.

 _BANG BANG_

"Wally. Are you feeling okay?" Barry puts a hand on my shoulder and stands behind me. 'Why does he keep asking me that? Am I alright? Should I tell him it hurts to feel? Is that even a thing? Maybe I should tell him about those voice thingies?' I place a hand on my head.

"Lly… Wally… WALLY!" I snap my head up. Uncle Barry's staring at me. 'Am I gonna tell him?'

"Master Wally, Master Dick is waiting for you in his room." I snap my head towards Alfred. 'I tell him if it gets worse, I guess.'

"Thanks, Alfie." I run to Dick's room. I need to see him. Hear him.

 **Okay. So R &R. I half hope you guys figured it out and the other half hopes I still got the mystery. Tell what disorder you think Wally has? Whats wrong with his brain or is it his personality in question? Ooo I said way too much. Take a guess a see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Barry's POV was bound to happen. Also, MissFortune713 (GUEST) has guessed correctly. Now, either be a cheater and go see what this guest has guessed. Or continue the game. What does Wally have? This may be Barry's Point Of View, but we see Wally's action. And with this particular disorder- action is really important.**

"Hello, Master Barry." I break my gaze from Wally's departing form. I sigh. 'What's going on with him?' "Master Barry?"

"Hey, Alfie. I might as well say hi to Bruce while I'm here." I enter the mansion. I take a look to my right, then a look to my left.

"Batcave or Study?" I question Alfred.

"Study. Are you going to discuss Master Wally's behavior as of late?"

I slowly turn to him. 'So he's noticed too?' "Yeah. What have you picked up on?"

"I know he has a high metabolism. But I think he's overeating. I caught him throwing up twice, right after eating." Alfred paused to think. "He also seems real… I don't know how to say this, but angry."

"I noticed his anger issues lately too. Overeating is news to me. I'm really worried about him. He's been so clingy lately. And not to mention he's all over the place. Can't have a conversation with him without him starting another before... I'm wondering if Batsy noticed anything."

Alfred smiles, softly at me. "I'll go cook something up for the boys."

I watch Alfred head towards the kitchen. 'He knows something that he isn't telling me.' I take a deep breath and ascend the stairs. 'Wally's just fine. Stress maybe? Maybe I should cut his Kid Flash duties? One more scare and he is off from superhero-ing.' I climb the last step. I take one look at the doorway down the hall, on my right side: Dick's bedroom. It takes all my power to go to the left towards Bruce's study. I knock but don't wait for a reply. I barge right in. Bruce is typing away on his computer.

"You know Barry when one knocks, one should wait for the approval to enter said room." He lifts his head, smirk in place.

I chuckle. Most people don't get to see this side of The Batman! "I know Brucey. I know. It's just… This is important. It's about Wally."

"Is this about what he did in The Cave today?"

"What he do at The Cave today?"

He sighed. Probably frustrated. "Dick told me. And then I watched the security footage. The kids didn't want to tell us. Dick made me promise not to tell anyone. I told him I make no promises on not telling you."

"Okay B. Seems more like you are trying to get out of telling me than actually telling me."

Bruce tilts the computer screen towards me. I take a closer look at the frozen screen. 'Wally's holding a knife to his wrist?' "Is that a knife? Like a real Knife Bats?"

"Wanna watch?"

I nod my head rapidly. Bruce presses play. And I watch the scene unfold. Beginning with Wally entering the Cave. He greets his best friend Robin. Robin gets annoyed and pushes him off his person. 'Robin noticed how clingy he's been too?' Artemis gets a bit snarky. She was obviously joking. 'No need for that language kid. Why couldn't you just apologize?' Wally then accuses Robin of leaving him? 'When did Rob say that? What is this fear of abandonment lately?' Wally say's it. "He'll do what?" I shout. He grabs a knife and presses it against his skin.

I push the computer away. "I have seen enough. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Barry. You should continue to watch." He presses play again and pushes the computer back towards me.

Superboy punches Wally to knock him unconscious. He grabs the knife and hands it to Robin. Superboy then goes to comfort his girlfriend. Robin, mad, tells Kaldur to let Wally die. "Oh my God," I whisper. Kaldur, the voice of reason explains to Rob that he doesn't mean what he just said. He thinks Wally is under stress too. Artemis wanted to call me. Kaldur brushed her off. 'Doesn't Wally remember what actually happened?' "What? Is he on drugs or something?" I ask nobody in particular.

Bruce presses pause. "I don't know."

"Stress?"

"Stress!" Bruce confirms.

"I was thinking about cutting his KF duties if he has a… Moment again."

"That might be a good idea.

"Yeah. Oh anyway. How's Dick doing?"

Bruce eyes me suspiciously. "With Wally's behavior?"

I shake my head. "No. WIth the nightmares. Wally said he's having Nightmares about his parents again.

He squints his eyes at me. He walks towards the door of his study and opens it. He leads me into the hallway before speaking. "He's not having nightmares. If he were I'd be the first to know. He's a wailer still." We walk in silence.

'He's lying now? What the hell has gotten into that kid?'

"Why would Wally lie about that?" Bruce asks. And all I can do is shrug my shoulders.

Suddenly I hear crying coming from Dick's room. 'Is that Wally. Or Dick?' I'm about to barge in, but Bruce stops me. He's bent down and eavesdropping on the boys. He motions me to do the same.

I hear it clearly. 'You would think that Bruce could buy soundproof walls and doors or something.'

"Wally. Please. Stop." 'What's Wally doing to Dick?'

"Stop what? You're just not listening to me. Bruce doesn't like me. Don't I matter to you? Do you want me to die like your parent's."

I gasp. 'WHAT?' "Bruce, you don't like him?" I question out of curiosity.

"I love Wally just as much as I love Dick. I'm disappointed he just said that to Dick."

"Yeah. me as well." I whisper back. 'Why would he...?'

Wally starts laughing. "This is what we are going to do." There's a moment of papers rustling before Wally starts talking again. "I'm gonna slit my wrist every time we disagree."

Dick's crying increases. "Please Wally. Just stop. I'll leave Bruce. I'll leave the team. Just stop with the knife."

"No. I'm not going to stop. Because you are lying. How can you live with lying to me."

"Wally. I'm not. Just… You're my only friend from now on. Just you. Put it down."

"I don't believe you," Wally shouts.

"Bruce, he's gonna hurt himself."

"Barge in now." Bruce orders.

The sight is truly heartbreaking. Dick is in tears, kneeling on the floor. Begging. Wally has the blade of a knife pressed against his skin. Bruce reacts first. He smacks the knife out of Wally's hand and picks Dick up off the floor. My face feels wet suddenly. 'Am I crying?'

"Wally?" 'Please tell me that was just a sick joke.'

"Uncle Barry. It was awful." Wally rushes to me. He wraps his arms around me. I, slowly, follow suit. "Dick wanted me to cut myself. He was forcing me to cut myself."

I hear Dick whisper to Bruce. "That's not true." And Bruce mutters back a, "I know."

"Wally. I think it's a good idea to cut your Kid Flash duties back." 'Has to be done. Something is going on here. Stress. Just stress.'

"No. You can't do that to me." He raises his voice. I see the rage in his face. I'm actually afraid of what he'll do.

"Wally. I think you are overstressed. You just threatened Dick. I heard you. Bruce heard you."

"You are not taking Kid Flash from me." He orders. 'What am I going to tell Iris?'

"Wally. Did you just hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm not stupid. And you aren't going to stop me from being Kid Flash."

Okay. Now I'm slightly angry. "Wally. Do you care that you scared your best friend? Do you care that he's crying right now? Do you care that I'm terrified right now?" I grip his shoulders and give him a slight shake. 'Like that's gonna snap him back to reality.'

"What's wrong with Dick?" He pushed himself away from me and walks to Dick. All of his anger- suddenly... Gone? I watched for a moment as he made his way, slowly, closer to Dick. I was all ready to stop him, But Bruce held up his right hand to hold me at bay.

I watch Dick wiggle himself out of Daddy Bats grip. Wally holds his arms open and Dick rushes into them. They just held each other. Time really dragged on. Suddenly I notice Wally go limp. Dick pulls his hand away from Wally's neck. 'What is that?'

"Wally? Kiddo?" I'm at his side in a nanosecond. 'He's breathing but out cold.' I look at Dick. "What did you do to him?" He turns his stare to Bruce.

"I know what's wrong with Wally." He says, simply.

"What?"

"He's sleep deprived. I had Dick give him a drug that will let him sleep for ten hours. That should refresh him. He'll go back to Normal. I have seen Dick act worse when he has no sleep. When he wakes up in ten hours, we'll have our old Wally back."

I nod. I feel a smile inch it's way onto my face. I miss Wally. The real Wally. "Guess he's missing school tomorrow?"

Bruce chuckles. "Nah. Send him in late."

 **Totally Review now that you have Read! We are getting closer to when they'll all just accept it not stress, it's not sleeping deprivation. Wally is truly sick. Hopefully, the next chapter is longer. The school is bound to catch on tomorrow and I'll try to squeeze the parent-teacher conference in. If it feels natural. They might not let Barry and Iris onto their worries just yet. It's not a fast process so I'm trying to keep it slow paced.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are. Wally's not "outed" as crazy yet, but we certainly experience some insanity. Make a guess now!**

I feel freedom in my head. So lightheaded. But, it is nice. I smile. 'Why is it dark?' I, internally, roll my eyes. 'Gotta open your eyes Walman.' I open my eyes. The blinding light forces me to close them again. I try again a few seconds later. I squint my eyes until I am used to the light. I look around. I'm in one of the softest beds ever made. 'Oh, nice. I'm gonna steal this. I gotta figure out how? How would I go about taking a whole bed? I guess I should take the sheets fi…"

"Wally? Kiddo? You awake?" I see Uncle Barry peek his head into the bedroom. I smile at him, hopefully cheerfully. Dick crawls under my uncle's legs to get into the room. Barry laughs. Dick rushes to my bedside. I smile at him. He smiles at me. Barry walks into the bedroom. Followed by Bruce. They walk to the other side of my bed.

"So, dude. How are you feeling?"

'How am I feeling? Should I tell them about how lightheaded I am?'

"You tired Kid?" Barry asked.

'Hmm. Should I answer him?'

"No. Actually, I am wide awake Uncle Barry."

"You had us worried for a little while," Bruce tells me.

'So, I'm all better?'

"I'm sorry."

Dick waves my worry away. "You were suffering from sleep deprivation. It's okay. I've acted, well, probably worse when I'm lacking sleep."

"I was?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Bruce recognized the signs he said. Listen, Wally, if your ever too tired to go to school or on a mission or patrol- just tell me. I'd rather you get enough sleep."

'No sleep was my problem. I knew I wasn't crazy.' "Okay, Uncle Barry. Will do." I look at the clock. "I am fully awake. Can I go to school? Now." I suggest. I softly glare at Dick. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to make sure my best friend was okay. You scared me last night."

'What would he want to hear? Sorry? I don't remember? Won't happen again? That's it. Just tell them: won't happen again.' I smile and say, "It might happen again." Everyone frowns. 'Was that the wrong thing to say? Oops.' I laugh. "I'm kidding."

They all laugh. Barry looks me in the eyes. "Don't scare us like that."

"Take me to school." Barry nods.

Bruce agrees. "You to Dick."

"Awe man." Dick whines.

We Zeted back to Central with the Zeta Tube in the Batcave. Uncle Barry's car was close. He leads the way. We drove for a few blocks before he pulled over. We were still at least ten blocks away from my school.

"What are you doing?"

"I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to let you practice. Your Aunt… Well, let's just say that I'll believe it when I see it."

I hop out, excited. 'Aunt Iris doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm not a bad driver. I'm a great driver.' Uncle Barry takes a seat in the passenger seat while I hop into the driver's seat.

"Okay Kid. Put your foot on the break and then switch to the D for drive."

I close my eyes tight. 'Don't yell. Don't yell. You are better now.' I open my eyes. 'Why does it still burn when I'm angry if I'm all better?. "I know," I say, slowly.

"Okay kid. Just making sure."

I put the car in Drive. I keep my foot on the break and look behind me. Then I gaze into my driver's mirror.

"Don't forget your blinker, Wally."

I throw the car into park. I glare at Uncle Barry. "I know," I yell.

He throws his hands up. "I'm just making sure. You've only been driving for two months and have never been in the car with me."

"Just let me do this. Okay?" He nods. I put the car back into Drive. I put my left blinker on. I look behind me and then into my driver's mirror. I slowly pull out.

We are driving for a few minutes before someone starts honking behind me. I look at them in my rearview mirror. Uncle Barry leans over to look at my dash. "Wally. You're doing fifteen in a forty. You gotta speed up."

"I know, Uncle Barry," I shout.

"Wally, stop yelling at me. I trying to help you. Turn right up here."

"I know where the school is."

"Wally, two minutes and you're not driving anymore today." I turn right on the street Uncle Barry wanted me to turn on. "Wally. The curb. You're driving on the curb."

"It's okay," I yell. I position us back on the road.

Uncle Barry looks scared. "Okay? No. It's not okay to drive on the curb. What if a pedestrian was just walking by and minding their own business?"

'I could have killed someone: I'm sorry. I want to say that.' "They would have got run over. And next time they will know to get out of my way."

Uncle Barry rolls his eyes. I slam on the brakes to stop the car in front of the school. "Kiddo. Are you sure you aren't still tired?"

I smile. 'Of course, I'm sure.' "Uncle Barry, just leave me alone today." I jump out of the car and run into the school before Uncle Barry could stop me.

'What time is it?' I look for a clock. I see one at the end of the hallway. The office comes first. I stop in and get my late pass.

"Wally my boy, you're never late."

"Happens." I rush the word out. I'm trying not to snap at my principle.

"We are in third period."

I facepalm. "Oh fine." I snatch my late pass and walk, as slowly as possible, to the hell hole known as English.

I peek my head into the room. I see the rest of the class- Taking a test? Maybe? My teacher ushers me into the room. I walk towards her to receive my copy of the test. She smiles. I glance at the clock. 'Uge. The class just started.'

"Wally." She starts in a whisper. "We are doing a creative project. Taking a break from The Giver."

'Oh thank god.'

"I told everyone to write a song. Something personal. We'll do this for two weeks. Go sit down and begin the writing process."

'Well shit me. This sucks.'

'I don't know what to write about?'

 _I hate writing. I hate it so much._

 _This shit sucks._

'Well, that's stupid. Even for me.' I take a deep breath. 'Hmm.'

 _I was daddy's little boy._

 _I was daddy's little whore._

 _But, that doesn't matter anymore._

 _Because now it's true love._

 _All around._

 _I'm Uncle's Little boy._

 _I'm Uncle's Little Innocent sunshine._

 _Who can tell me what's wrong with me? Who can show me…?_

 _Oh, forget that._

 _My head is all over, my brain isn't sober, and the pain feels forever._

 _Can anyone sever_

 _My issues._

 _Or tell me, because I sure wish I knew_

 _If these problems had a name._

 _Because I am starting to think that I am not entirely sane._

 _'Oh, this is getting good. It's easy.'_

 _I feel so much. I feel so often._

 _Of every single second, of every single day._

 _I just can't make the pain go away._

 _I love so very few people so much that it hurts my heart when we are apart._

 _And I fear so much that we will grow apart._

 _They'll leave me._

 _They are gonna leave me._

 _But I have the power (that's what I always say) to keep them safe,_

 _Right here in my life._

 _One minute, you are the best. You are high on my radar._

 _A shining star_

 _With zero rife in my life._

 _But then skip a second. You could very well be…_

 _Nothing to me..._

 _A horrid nobody. Dropped. Off. Of. My. Earth._

 _Best friends today. Enemy's tomorrow._

 _You would think, that knowing this_

 _I'd try to fix…_

'Fix what?' There's not a thing wrong with me. You heard them. I was just tired.' Suddenly I hear the teacher clear her throat. For our attention, I assume.

"Okay, guys. I Want to use the last fifteen minutes to take a look at what you have gotten thus far."

I sigh. 'No thank you, ma'am.' I hear her pick and choose students. I hid my head. 'I hate sharing.' The moment I dreaded came. She called, "Wally." I grabbed my piece of paper and walked to her desk at the front of the room.

She reads the top of the page, which I crossed off.

" _I hate writing. I hate it so much._

 _This shit sucks._ "

"Cute Wally." I shrug. She's not looking forward to reading the real song. 'Like I care.'

She begins to read it to herself.

 _I was daddy's little boy._

 _I was daddy's little whore._

 _But, that doesn't matter anymore._

 _Because now it's true love._

 _All around._

 _I'm Uncle's Little boy._

 _I'm Uncle's Little Innocent sunshine._

 _Who can tell me what's wrong with me? Who can show me…?_

 _Oh, forget that._

 _My head is all over, my brain isn't sober, and the pain feels forever._

 _Can anyone sever_

 _My issues._

 _Or tell me, because I sure wish I knew_

 _If these problems had a name._

 _Because I am starting to think that I am not entirely sane._

 _I feel so much. I feel so often._

 _Of every single second, of every single day._

 _I just can't make the pain go away._

 _I love so very few people so much that it hurts my heart when we are apart._

 _And I fear so much that we will grow apart._

 _They'll leave me._

 _They are gonna leave me._

 _But I have the power (that's what I always say) to keep them safe,_

 _Right here in my life._

 _One minute, you are the best. You are high on my radar._

 _A shining star_

 _With zero rife in my life._

 _But then skip a second. You could very well be…_

 _Nothing to me..._

 _A horrid nobody. Dropped. Off. Of. My. Earth._

 _Best friends today. Enemy's tomorrow._

 _You would think, that knowing this_

 _I'd try to fix…_

She stared at that piece of paper for a long time. The bell rang. Lunch is a must. 'I need to go. I think I'm hungry.'

"Okay, anywho. It's lunchtime. So I'm just gonna grab..." I reach for the paper. I tug the corner, gently. "This. And head out." She stops me. 'Why?'

"This is true?"

"It's not a big deal. Just words that sound nice together." I look at the clock. "It will get better. I promise." I quickly add. I snatch the paper and run out of the classroom door. 'I hope that bitch don't make this into a bigger deal than it actually is.'

"Wally." I hear my name being called. I stop in my tracts. "Wally." I hear it again. I turn around. I see my ex-friend, Hartley, chasing after me.

"What?" I ask, venom dripping off my tongue.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for calling you petty and sad. If it affected you that much, it's not petty. Can we still be friends?"

'No. Of course not.' My face- suddenly I'm smiling. I don't want to smile. "Yes. Of course."

"Great."

'Great? I just told you we aren't friends still and that's great?' He puts an arm around my shoulders. I have no energy to push him off of me.

"Let's go meet up with James and Nicole." He says to me.

"Okay." Besides that, we walk in complete and utter silence to the cafeteria. I see James and Nicole chatting in the lunch line. Or should I say Nicole is chatting while James is looking at the ground? We cut in line to be with them.

"Hey, you two," Nicole says, a smile present on her face.

"Hi," James said in a hurry. He looks depressed. 'Wait. James has depression, right? No. Psychotic depression."

"James, you alright."

"Just wait." He tells me. So I wait. We get our food. I get three lunches today to start off with. And we head to our usual table. Once we sit down Hartley says, "Spill it, Jesse."

I went to the doctors yesterday.

"And that's bad?" He's normally so chirper after a doctor appointment.

"The doctor doesn't think I have Psychotic Depression anymore. He thinks I have Depersonalization-Derealization Disorder."

"You did always say that you didn't feel like you had psychotic depression." Nicole offered.

"Yeah, but you don't get it. You guys are normal. It get's hard. This is my fourth diagnosis. I'm never gonna figure out what's wrong with me. And without knowing what's truly wrong with me, I can't figure out who I am." He sighs before continuing. "First it was Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Then they thought it was Unipolar Disorder. Then they gave another crack at it and I was trying to understand myself. I started to believe Psychotic Depression was what I had. What to blame these things wrong with my head on. But no. Now they wanna tell me I have Depersonalization-Derealization Disorder."

"New pills," I asked.

"Of course. With each diagnosis comes a new prescription. And worse of all, I have to study up on a new disorder."

"Hey. We have to study a new disorder." Nicole corrected.

"Did I hear that correctly. Whittle James Jesse is crazy?"

"Go fuck yourself, Walker," I say. 'God, I hate this motherfucker.'

"Yeah, Axel. You to bored with your own life, you gotta eavesdrop on other people's?"

He ignored both me and Nicole. "So do you like, see dead people." James rolled his eyes.

I stand up. I push him. "That's enough, douchebag."

"Wally. Don't." James says. He too, now standing.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, West." He pushes me back. The scene started attracting the attention of the vultures -cough- I mean, students.

I smile. "Don't push me, Walker." I push him back. He tumbles over.

Terra Markov caught him and pushed him back towards me. "Kick the science geek's ass." She shouted. She jumps up with her fist in the air.

I raise my fist. I nod at him. 'I'm gonna kill him.' He glares at me. He turns to face James. "You gonna let your friend take your beating Psycho?"

I grunt. I am so angry. 'I want to kill him. I'm gonna kill.' "Don't look at James. Or Nicole. Not even Hartley. This is between me and you. And the only motherfucker who is going to take a beating around here is you." I push him again. "Loser," I add.

"Just like a sad, little nerd to defend the insane. Take your best shot, freak lover." I start to laugh. I can't stop laughing. He looks at me awkwardly. He is holding his hands up, limply. I suddenly stop laughing. I'm breathing heavily. "What the hell is your problem, West? Is crazy contagious?"

My eyes snap up- looking him in the eye. "I. Am. Not. Crazy." I say slowly. "I am not crazy," I repeated, much faster- much louder. I jump on him, knocking us both to the floor. I'm sitting on his chest. I'm hitting him repeatedly with each of my fists. Right. Left. Right. Left. "I'll fucking kill you. I'm gonna fucking kill you." I grip my hands around his throat. He's choking. I smash his head against the floor a couple of times. The cheering and booing and worrying- all a jumbled mess of noise around me. "Just, fucking die. Die. Fucking Die." I can't help but to cry. He won't die like I want. I feel arms on me. I'm being pulled off of Axel Walker. 'What's going on?' I blink my eyes. I'm standing now. I look down. 'Axel is bleeding really bad.'

I look around. Everyone is silent. I catch my friend's gaze. They look scared. Nicole is the first to recover. I'm being dragged out of the cafeteria. She shouts, "Wait." The teacher turns to face her. 'I feel like I'm under arrest. Did I just kill him?' I see the school nurse checking for a pulse. 'Hope he fucking dies.'

"Axel started the fight."

Terra intervenes, "yeah, maybe. But Axel isn't the one who went crazy. Wally West caught James' crazy." She tells anyone who decides to listen to her.

James stomps his foot in frustration.

Hartley puts a hand on James' shoulder. "He's not crazy. And you can't catch crazy you ignoramus."

"That's enough, students." The teacher looks at my two friends and Hartley. "You three, walk Mister West to the principal's office."

Nicole grabs my right hand. James rushes to my left side and grabs my free hand. Hartley walks beside Nicole.

The walk is pretty silent. James is shuffling around nervously. Hartley is chattering his teeth. And Nicole? She's humming. 'They are your friends, Walman. Relax. Don't kill them. Deep breath.'

"Guys. If you don't mind." I start with fake cheerfulness. 'Is that a word?' Shrug my shoulders. "I would like complete silence right now."

Nicole just couldn't let me have that. "Wally. What the hell was that?"

James had to butt in. "You didn't have to do that, Wally."

'Yes, I did.' "I know."

"Then why did you beat up Axel Walker to a bloody pulp?" Nicole is too noisy for her own good.

"Because I did."

I take a seat on the bench outside the principal's office. 'Uncle Barry might kill me today." I put my hands on my head. I push my right hand through my hair.

Nicole sits next to me. James takes a seat on the floor, in front of me. Kneeling. Hartle opts to stand on the side that I'm sitting. He places a hand on my shoulder.

I can't hold the sigh back. 'What's wrong with me? Stupid. I'm so fucking stupid.'

"Dude. Everything will be alright. Axel's been promoting an ass beating by you for a long time."

"Terra Markov is apparently still pissed at you for turning her down for the eighth grade formal. Who would have guessed?" James added.

I chuckle. "I knew. I have homeroom with her. She tells me every time we have a homeroom day."

"That's fucking insane." Hartle laughed.

"Hey. I said I could go out with her the next day. But one of my best buds, James, didn't have a date. I don't break my promises for my friends. I promised I'd take you to Formal and I meant it."

"I thought that was gonna be more embarrassing than going alone. But it was super fun."

"I remember Hartle pulled up with that hottie, Frankie Kane," Nicole smirked.

"Well, yeah. But she wanted to date Wally."

I smile. I feel bad for Hartle… And James. I turn towards Nicole. "I forget the name of your date. He moved. Right?"

"Yeah. He moved. He was weird. Joseph Wilson. And his dad, Slade I think, was weirder. And don't get me started on his brother Grant and Sister Rose. Wanna talk about crazy? Meet that family."

"No. I think crazy was… Rachel or Raven? What was her name?" James looks at me. I smirk. I know where this is going.

"It was Rachel Raven Roth. Raven was her middle name, but she preferred to be called Raven."

"Well, that bitch Raven was psycho. Totally manipulated you into going out with her. She had some mental illness now. I wanted to offer her my pills.

"Yeah. Probably." I say. What else could I say

"Wally?" I look up. There is my portly principle interrupting my reminiscing. I sigh before standing. "We are ready for you."

"Couldn't guess," I mutter.

 **Well, R &R! We discussed James' crazy tendencies. I hope my memory served me correctly. It was never revealed what disorder or illness he has. So I chose a few which I believed he could have. And misdiagnosis are a huge part of this game we are forced to play. James is gonna be a comfort, most likely, later on. So I wanted to remind everyone that James is "crazy" too and show that he has been dealing with this "coming out effects" for a long time. I thought Axel Walker would make a good douchbag in this. He's the second Trickster. For those of you who may not know. All characters in this story are DC originals. I don't own any of them. I thought adding one of the original Wally/Raven storylines would be good. And it helps diagnose Wally with this particular disorder. Ooo, another hint if you haven't gone and cheated yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are getting closer to an actual Doctor appointment. An actual diagnoses. But I feel everyone should suffer a little while longer. Because basically after he diagnosed, the story will be close to over. And It's less hard to live with once one gets medicated. And once people know why you do the things you do. I had to bring Hal in. Because Hal is just awesome. Way better at dealing with the schools. No way Barry would pull any of that.**

I sit patiently, waiting for Uncle Barry to pick up. 'Third time's a charm?' I wait. 'Nope.'

"I'll try your Aunt Iris again."

"I do have other emergency contacts. Uncle Bruce. Uncle Hal. I believe Uncle J'onn and Uncle Clark are on their too. And Aunt Diana and Aunt Shayara should be on the list too." I bat my eyes innocently.

He sighs. He pulls up my file. He reads it carefully. "Hal Jordan is listed first. I'm calling him."

'Whoa. I might have dodged a bullet.'

The phone is on speaker. I await, eagerly, for him to pick up. I smile when I hear his voice.

"Hello?" He asks groggily.

"Mr. Jordan?"

"Who is asking at this hour…?"

I stifle a laugh. "Uncle Hal, it's after 11 am."

"Kid? What's going on?"

"Mr. Jordan. Someone needs to apprehend Wally and discuss his behavior with me."

"He under arrest? School jail? What did he do? And it better not is something stupid like the time when you called Barry because he was licking his own armpit. Or when you made it sound like the end of the world. Oh my god. We have to amputate. He threw up. It's all over him. Oh no. Where is that damn ambulance?" Hal said dramatically. "Meanwhile, there was barely a spot on his shirt. He spit up a little. But Barry had to come all the way down their for your stupid ass'."

Again, I have to cover my mouth to stop from laughing.

"No, sir. You see. Wally participated in a fight today."

"Did he win?"

"Sir. That is unimportant."

"No, bruh. It's actually very important. See, I need to know if he won or not. If I have to kill a little punk ass for hitting on my kid, I need time to plot. There won't be a reason to plot if Wally won. So did Wally win or not?"

"Sir…"

I interrupt my principle. "Yeah. I won Uncle Hal."

"Good for you kid."

"Now I'm sure Wally didn't start the fight. So he's not in any real trouble right? He can just head back to class." Hal tried to persuade.

My principles eyes were about to pop out of his skull. "No. He can't. I don't care that he didn't start the fight. He beat another child senseless. That child had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Why'd you do that Wals?" Hal asked with a lack of sympathy.

"He was making fun of my friend."

"Good reason."

"It is never a good reason to beat someone up."

Hal scoffs. "Says you, dude. I've been best friends with Wally's Uncle Barry since Middle School. And every time someone made fun of him, I beat their ass. If they laid a hand on my homeboy, they were done. Hospitalized. Deathbed. All that shit. Still to this day, no ones gonna fuck with Barry without tangling with me."

"Violence is prohibited on school grounds." Wow. Hal must've gotten under his skin really well.

'He looks mad as hell.'

"And that's the problem with schools right there."

"What's the problem?" My principle snaps.

"Kids can't defend themselves. They have to let themselves get beat up and shit. They raise their first- they in trouble too. And that's stupid. Even in the real world, we are allowed to defend ourselves. Someone is trying to beat our ass' we have a right to fight back or risk getting killed. Stupid."

"Wally screamed at the top of his lungs that he was going to and I quote, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Sounds to me like he has character. An edge if you will."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Quite a bit. I have been told I got some bipolar. Some OCD. Some ADHD. I'm most definitely a sex addict. Throw in some expressive language disorder…."

The school therapist ('When she get here?') interrupts Hal's self-diagnosis. "You were diagnosed with all of those disorders?"

Hal starts laughing. "It's just knowledge baby. You don't need a doctor to tell you something is wrong with you. We can diagnose ourselves and then self-medicate with pot or better yet, alcohol."

"Maybe we should call someone else to come pick up Wally."

"No. I'm like five minutes away. Fuck you. I'm picking him up. Okay, Principle of Douchery?"

"Just come pick Wally up." He slams the phone down. He sighs heavily. "I like dealing with Barry, more." He admits after a few moments of just breathing, deeply.

"Yeah. I bet you do. Uncle Barry tries to keep the peace. Uncle Hal could give two shits."

"Language."

"Oh my god." I huff.

"Wally?" My head snaps up. 'Uge. The school therapist? What the fuck is she even doing in here? I just knew my stupid English teacher would make a big, fucking deal about that stupid song.'

"Your English teacher told me about this brilliant song you are working on in her class. Can I see it?"

'What I just fucking say?' I reach into my pocket and took the folded piece of paper out. I don't unfold it. I just hand it to her.

She smiles as she unfolds it. She begins to read out loud.

" _I was daddy's little boy._

 _I was daddy's little whore._

 _But, that doesn't matter anymore._

 _Because now it's true love._

 _All around._

 _I'm Uncle's Little boy._

 _I'm Uncle's Little Innocent sunshine._

 _Who can tell me what's wrong with me? Who can show me…?_

 _Oh, forget that._

"It's not that good yet." I blurt out. She just keeps smiling and continues to read over the stupid song.

" _My head is all over, my brain isn't sober, and the pain feels forever._

 _Can anyone sever_

 _My issues._

 _Or tell me, because I sure wish I knew_

 _If these problems had a name._

 _Because I am starting to think that I am not entirely sane._

 _I feel so much. I feel so often._

 _Of every single second, of every single day._

 _I just can't make the pain go away._

 _I love so very few people so much that it hurts my heart when we are apart._

 _And I fear so much that we will grow apart._

 _They'll leave me._

 _They are gonna leave me._

 _But I have the power (that's what I always say) to keep them safe,_

 _Right here in my life._

 _One minute, you are the best. You are high on my radar._

 _A shining star_

 _With zero rife in my life._

 _But then skip a second. You could very well be…_

 _Nothing to me..._

 _A horrid nobody. Dropped. Off. Of. My. Earth._

 _Best friends today. Enemy's tomorrow._

 _You would think, that knowing this_

 _I'd try to fix…"_

She smiles softly. She sits next to me. I cross my arms. "That's really good Wally. You don't live with your father anymore? Correct."

"No. I don't. So there is no reason to freak out over it. Uncle Barry saved me. It's fine now."

"I think you still hold regret over what happened in that household." She says so calmly. She takes a seat next to me. I jump up.

"Well, you're wrong. So what if my dad snuck into my bedroom at least three times a week! If not more on rare occasions. Like Christmas or my birthday. So what if I learned how to stick a whole cock in my mouth without gagging. So what if I know what it feels like to have a man in my mouth, another in my ass, and another sucking my dick. Who gives a fuck?" I start to laugh and cry. 'I can't breathe.' "So what if my dad only wants to use me for sex or use me to sell. So what if he never loved me enough to care about me. So. So what… So what if…" I use my sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes. I say, barely audible, "So what if I learned how to have sex at the wrong age." I get slightly louder. "So what if I sleep with anyone that comes along." I squint my eyes shut. I breathe heavily, again. I start speaking even louder. "So what if I lost count on how many people I have slept with." my eyes shoot open. Now I am screaming. "So fucking what if I don't know how many times I fucked." I laugh maniacally as I say, "I don't have a total. And whatever number it is, will just grow. Hey." I point at her. "Wanna fuck me, Miss therapist?"

I'm having trouble regulating my breathing. I didn't even notice Hal enter the room. But he's holding me in his strong arms. I hear him ask them, "what the hell happened? You asshats trying to accomplish what exactly?"

"I was trying to talk with him about a song he's writing in English. He lashed out, like you just witnessed."

My principle adds, "He's been acting… Differently for a while."

"His father did many unspeakable things to him. He might have PTSD." She suggests.

"What are you a doctor? You trying to diagnose him? He's fine. Everyone has moments like that. He's a teenager who has made bad choices. Who suffered as a child. He's entitled to have a freakout, especially with noisy teachers all up in his business. Don't turn this into something it's not."

"Sir, I am a doctor. I know the signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Your a school nurse." Hal accuses. "You couldn't even make it in a real office."

"I'm actually a psychologist."

"A therapist?" Hal questions.

She only nods.

"You can't even prescribe medication. And again, You work for a school. Your, just not, a real doctor. Don't try to tell me Wally is imperfect."

"I'm not saying he's imperfect. PTSD is perfectly okay to have. I believe he subjected that other boy to what he wishes he could have done to his father."

Hal looks at me.

He tilts my head up. 'is he looking for bruises?' I want to stop crying.

"Or that other boy just really pissed him off. Another thing wrong with the schools. A kid can't get angry without you thinking he got some mental problem."

"I thought you were someone who would promote a mental illness. Seeing as you self diagnose yourself with so many."

"That's different. I know I'm not crazy. Just like I know Wally ain't crazy. I live a normal life. I have my dream job as a fighter pilot. It's just sometimes I have a tendency to act like I have a disorder. Wally is a normal kid. Maybe he resembled something today. But you can't diagnose someone with one instance. Some little punk was making fun of his friend. He snapped. It happens. Stop turning this into a bigger deal than it is. Now. Hope long is Wally suspended for?"

"Three weeks." My principal said, harshly.

I cry harder. "I'm sorry I got into that fight." I think I'm begging.

"It's okay Wally. Don't worry about it." He breaks his gaze from me to my principal. "You know it takes two to tango, right? Well, it also takes two to fight!" Hal smiles. "The other boy is getting suspended as well, correct?"

"The other boy is in the hospital. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"Oh, why? Is he dead? Does he now shit out of his mouth and piss out of his ass? Oh I know, he's just a head floating in a liquid substance-barely Alive. Did they have to turn his dick inside out to replicate a vagina? Or is his pecker just a piece of wood- unusable. No, wait. I know: he has to wear a plug in his dickhole and asshole. Or is it…"

"Sir. We get it." My principal interrupts.  
"No. I don't think you do. You better suspend the other kid." He looks down at me. "I'm taking him home." He notices the paper in the school therapist hand. "Is that his song?" She nods and hurriedly hands him the paper. "Thanks." He stands tall and helps me up. "Let's get you out of here, Wally."

We walk out of the room and down the hall. Hal chatting excitedly about his job as a fighter pilot- his latest adventure or something.

"... Then I jumped out of the plane and flipped my way onto the roof. I ran to the edge and jumped. I landed on the ground (without a scratch, might I add) and looked up. The plane was about to crash into the water tower. I used my gun, shot it at the plane. And right before it hit the tower. Boom. The plane exploded. I saved the day Kiddo."

"Good for you Hal." I said as I looked around for his car. He laughed

"You know I didn't drive here and got here as fast as I did."

"Right." I go to the alley nearby. Hal followed closely behind. I awaited for him to transform into his alter ego, Green Lantern.

He waited until we were high in the sky before asking me his burning question. The question that burns everyone's fucking throats lately. "Something wrong with you Wally?"

"No. I'm better. I was tired before. But Now I'm all better."

"And you actually believe that? Wally, I only hear that you've been acting out for a couple of months. I've been super busy. I've been meaning to stop by and check on ya."

"Could of called."

Hal smiles, sadly. "Your right. I could of. I should of." He looks at the paper in his hand. "Can I read this?"

"Free country. Am I right?" I smile up at him.

He looks over the words.

"Ha. you rhymed whore with anymore. Good. I like that. Whoe. You got three rhymes in a row here. Over, Sober, and forever. That's so cool." His eyes bug out. "No. Four. Sever rhymes. Awesome.

I start to laugh. No one can stay mad around Uncle Hal.

"Day and away. Another one."

"Uncle Hal." I can't stop giggling.

"Heart and apart… Radar and Star. You are just a little rhymer ain't you?" He looks hard at the next line. "Okay. Rife and life rhyme. But it's not a good one if you make up the word."

"What?"

"Well, you could of used strife. That's a real word and it rhymes with life."

I roll my eyes. "Rife is a real word Uncle hal."

"Oh yeah smart guy, what's it mean?" Hal smirks.

Again, I roll my eyes. "A common thing that's unwanted."

"Oh. That is good. You make the word up?"

"No. Look it up. It's a real word."

He takes out his phone. He glares, jokenly at me. "Oh okay. You are right. It is a real word."

"Just finish reading it already."

He looks back over the song. "Ooo. Oh yeah. Be and me. And ending it with two words that don't rhyme but sound nice together. Nice job so far, Wally. I can't wait to see the finish product."

"I'm not a writer."

"Looks like you might be, kiddy."

I smirk. "Can we go to Walmart and you buy me candy?"

"Oh. I have to buy you candy." He laughs along with me.

"Well yeah. I'm broke."

"Well so am I. Bruce is the rich one. Or did you forget?"

"Please, Uncle Hal. I'll love you forever."

"You don't love me now?"

'Hmmm. Never thought about that. Do I? Oh, my. I really don't know.' "Of course, I do. But remember. I'm cute. Ooo, and I can just go and tell Uncle Barry that you let me drink and smoke."

"Oh, you are cute. A cute, little blackmailer. I'll buy you candy, Hotshot."

"You should of brought a car."

"I needed to get there quick. They were picking on one of my favorite boys."

I waved him off. "I think they just like to pick on me."

"Well, Wally. Licking your own armpit is serious shit. You might lick too much deodorant off. And get sick."

"I was nine, Uncle Hal. I wasn't wearing deodorant yet." And then I giggled, remembering the events that followed.

"What you laughing at, killer?"

"You and Aunt Shay."

"Why's that?" He mocked.

"Don't you remember. You two came down to my school." I laugh again. I can't contain it. "You guys stood in front of the principal and with the most stoik expressions, just started licking your armpits. And then you stopped and said, if he starts doing this. You licked Aunt Shay's armpit. And then finished by saying, to other students, you then have got a problem."

"Her deodorant taste good."

"Hal."

He ignores me. I can't help but roll my eyes. "Walmart. Left or right?"

"Left. Duh!"

He scoffs. Fake hurt on his face. "I don't live in Central City."

"Didn't you use to?"

"No. Keystone."

"So Uncle Barry use to get bullied? You guys never told me about that!." 'why didn't they tell me. I love Uncle Barry no matter what.'

"Yeah. Um… Okay, I'll tell you. But don't tell Barry. He doesn't like to relive it."

"Okay. Secret time." 'I'm trusted.' A content, warm feeling settles in my chest.

"Well. I wasn't friends with Barry at first. He was just invisible. No one talked to him. Then, his parents happened. His mom was murdered. His dad was believed to commit the crime. You know that. And you and I now know that Zoom killed his mother and grabbed his father. But back then, heroes didn't exist yet. Supervillains weren't a thought. There was a Green Lantern before me, but he didn't protect Earth. I don't know why. Superman is a few years older than your uncle and me. He was a freshmen in high school I believe when we were in sixth grade. He didn't reveal himself until he was like a Jr or Sr. So. Anyway. When Barry testified in front of the whole town and told everyone that a man dressed in yellow, faster than anyone he's every scene is responsible for his mother's death… Well. No one believed him."

We stop on the roof of the Walmart. I sit with my legs crossed. He takes a seat in front of me.

"But now he was a Target. I was one of the most popular kids in school. But I wasn't a total jackass like the people I called friends. Well, I walked in on my supposed friends bullying Barry in the bathroom. I was surprised. I didn't want it to look like I was helping Barry. So I called out: teacher. They all rushed out of the bathroom. And so did I. They were so busy trying to escape before my fictional teacher caught them that they didn't notice me slip back into the bathroom. I walked towards him. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and hugging his legs."

Hal just stops. "Go on. Please. What happened." I beg.

"I did ask him if he was okay. But he didn't answer me. I said fine. I won't help you again. I was about to leave. But I heard him start to cry again. I turned back around and sat next to him. I sat there for a long time before I spoke. I said sorry about what happened to your parents. He looked up at me and actually smiled. I asked him, because I was a little weirded out, why he was smiling. He said I was the first to say sorry. I smiled back at him. I said that I'm also sorry about what my friends did to him. He looked down at his jeans and I saw it. I assumed they shook him when he was trying to pee. I still don't know if that's what happened. But it's a good assumption. I took my shorts out of my bag. I took my jeans off and handed then to him. I told him to dry is underwear off under the hand dryer and then put my jeans on. I just let him keep those. I put my shorts on."

"so that's how you two became friends?"

"No. Not exactly. In fact, I told him that it didn't mean we were friends. I was cool Wally. Barry wasn't. So you know how dumb kids can be. I would talk to him in private and each time I reminded him that we were not friends. He was made fun of by my supposed friends constantly. I just stood in the background. And then I did something I regretted. They caught me talking to Barry. They called me a loser lover, so I freaked out and beat the hell out of Barry. And then after that, we didn't speak. I actually missed him. I would watch him walk past my friends and I and they called him names or pushed him. I did nothing to stop it. I was just a stupid, scared kid. Then, one day, my friends were making fun of me for wanting to be a fighter pilot. It hurt. But I laughed like it didn't. Barry overheard. Apparently. We ran into each other later that particular day and started talking like I never bullied him. I eventually apologized and begged him for forgiveness. I told him I didn't want to be an outcast like him. He didn't acknowledge any of that. He just told me that he thinks my dream of wanting to be a fighter pilot was the coolest. He encouraged me. He said that he thought I have the willpower to fight injustice. And I was inspired. The next day my "friends" were hurting my true friend. And I stood up for him. That was the first time I defended him, but certainly not the last. I told them, if they mess with Barry Allen, they mess with Hal Jordan. He still got made fun of, time from time. But, eventually, I vanquished the dickheads. I was still madly popular. And soon enough, when we got into high school, Barry was just as poplar. Smart wasn't really cool when we were kids. So I made Barry hide his brains from the other students. Nowadays, it's lame to be a moron. And super cool to be a brainiac. If Barry and I were kids today, Barry probably be saving me from bullies. I'm dumb as shit."

I laugh. 'Uncle Barry has a pretty tough childhood too.' "Your not dumb Hal. Though, maybe you are. You have a sixteen year old doing your taxes."

"Okay smart ass." Hal ruffles my hair. "Let's get some candy in you. He flies us to the back of the store. No one saw us land. Where Green Lantern was standing became my Uncle Hal. We waltzed back around to the front of the store and slipped in a door.

Hal grabbed a cart. I stood still. 'i shouldn't go in.' I take a deep breath. 'i want lotion. No. I need lotion.' I look at Hal. "Hal. Go to the candy isle. I'll meet you there. Hal shrugged. I waited until he departed. I grabbed a cart and walked to the lotions. I grabbed a bunch and put them in my cart. Then I grabbed the one I actually wanted and placed it on top. Then I saw the colognes. I repeated the action. I saw the watch I wanted out of the corner of my eye. "A smart watch?" My eyes perked up. I had to make this look natural. "Maybe I'll get you too." I put a few of them in my cart. 'I need a blind spot. Where did I steal those DVDs last month?' I couldn't remember until it smacked me in the face. 'Toys.' I smile. I walk to the back of the store, normally. I needed to maintain a normal pace to ease suspicion. Once I got back there, I pretended to look at the action figures for a few minutes until I was ready. I double checked to make sure no camera could see me. I brought a action figure to my cart. I quickly grabbed the lotion. I continued to look at the action figure. I said, "Hmm." I slipped the lotion in my pocket. I did the same thing to the colognes. The watch on the other hand, was harder. I grabbed a new action figure. I placed it in my cart. I opened the top of the watch package and then placed it back down. I looked at the back of the action figure. I put it down, my pointer pointing at the words on the back. I look up and behind me. I grab the watch. I pull it out of the packaging. I drop it. I grab a new action figure of the shelf, leaving the other one in my cart. I was able to get the watch it off the package completely. I slipped it in my pocket. I look around, naturally. I say, quietly, but loud enough for any prying ears to hear, "I don't really need you guys." I put all the smartwatches and the opened package on the shelf behind some toys. Suddenly, I said, "well, I have to pee." To no one. I walked to the bathroom, semi quickly. I leave my cart unattended. I walked into the handicap stall. I snatch the watch from my pocket and slip it in my wrist. Then I put the lotion and cologne in my underwear. I moved it around until it was comfortable. I flushed the toilet and walked to the sinks. I washed my hands. I looked to make sure no one was in the bathroom. "Lucky break." I grab my cell phone, I put it to my ear. (My new cell phone.) I walk outside and loudly say, "fine, I'm on my way. We'll get what we actually came for and go home." I leave the cart, full of my decoys, and walk to the candy isle.

I spot Hal… with a cart, literally full, of candy. "Thought you were broke?"

"I am. But Bruce ain't. I forgot. I still have his credit card."

I chuckle. And then shake my head. I throw some airheads into the cart and start walking towards the resisters. Hal sticks the card into the credit card machine and says credit to the girl. She tells him which button to push and he does. We walk behind the store with our cart.

'I never make a mistake?' I dropped the lotion and cologne out of my pants. It just fell. 'It never falls.' I start to gasp for air. I hear him ask it. 'No. No. Noooo.'

"D.I.D Y.O.U S.T.E.A.L T.H.A.T?" It was so unbelievably slow.

"No. I mean I did. But I didn't want to." I blurt out.

"Oh yeah. Then why'd you do it?"

"Because of Dick."

"Dick?" Hal questions, only semi faster than before.

"Yeah. He told me that we can't be friends unless I steal for him."

"Your kidding?"

"No Hal. Don't bother confronting him, he'll just lie like he did when I told Bruce and Barry. Barry said if I bring it up again, I'm grounded. And Bruce said I won't be allowed at the manor anymore. So please don't tell them I spoke of it again. Just let me continue doing this for Dick. I wanna be his friend still."

"Friends don't force friends to commit crimes."

"You don't believe me either." I cry out. I wipe the tears with my right hand.

"I do Wally. Calm down. Of course, I believe you. I'll figure out a way to get you out of this. How about we record Dick making you steal?"

"That's a great idea."

 **So those were actual things that happened to my brother and the basic school reaction. My brother licked his own armpit and they freaked out. My dad made us all go down to the school, my mom, me, him, and my brother. He was like as a family. And we licked our armpits. And my dad did to my mom what Hal did to Shay. And, I had spit up a little and they wanted to send me home, sick. My mom was like, send her ass back to class. This was just to prove schools, more than half of the time, freak out over stupid things. So when they are on to something, no one wants to believe them. Because remember- everyone has perfect kids. Ha. So. Did anyone get a guess? R &R. Hope you guys are enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's short. Like super sad short. But another chappie is in the works. To explain the reason for this chapter- I'll do that at the end. But don't forget to REVIEW! Remember, all personal experiences. True shiznit.**

'Ten minutes? Maybe twenty.' I look at the clock. "Barry," I whine.

"What Hal." His nostrils are flaring. His breathing is erratic. And Wally looks frightened. Wally started crying, maybe, six or seven minutes ago when Barry accused him of not wanting to live with them anymore. Of wanting to go back to live with his father.

'Barry, you're scaring this child.'

"Barry. I've stayed quiet to let you yell and bitch. Cause you seemed like you needed that. But for a full 40 ish minutes, you've been yelling at Wally."

"What is your damn point, Hal."

"Take a deep breath."

"Hal."

"Barry. Please."

Barry closes his eyes and takes the requested deep breath. He looks at me. I point to Wally. He takes a moment to stare into Wally's eyes. Wally's green orbs filled with tears. Tear soaked cheeks- face, red and puffy. I notice Barry sigh, dramatically. He puts a hand on his forehead.

"Kiddo. I'm sorry."

Wally sniffles. "You didn't even wait until we explained why I got into the fight."

Barry nods in agreement. "You're right kiddo. I did not do that. Please. Explain to me why you choose to risk your identity and safety. Risk jail for manslaughter. Risk getting taking away from your Aunt and I. Please tell me." Barry wasn't yelling. He didn't sound sarcastic in the least.

'Okay, buddy. No need to be bitter.'

Wally, too scared to speak? He just stared at the ground. 'Barry's shoes ain't that interesting, Wals.'

"Barry." I gain his attention. "Basically what happened was, some little punk was messing with or bullying if you will..." I smirk at Barry. He remembered what happened when he was young. Empathy should be in his heart right now. 'Take this home, Hal boy.'

Before I could continue, Barry interrupted. "Wally, your being bullied?"

Wally's head snapped up too fast for it to be human. Wally's eyes flashed with rage. "No. No one would dare mess with me. I'm popular. LIke extremely popular. Every girl wants me. Every guy wants to be me. I'm only hated by those that can't have me. Those who can't befriend me."

Wally's face contorted into something evil looking. 'Okay Wally, where are you going with this? Dial it back, hotshot.'

"I'm not like a certain blond headed, blue eyed loser."

Barry looked taken back. He looked at me. But I sure couldn't look him in the eyes. I looked away, and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, Uncle Barry." Wally began, mockingly. "I know all about how you were that dorky little loser who people just loved to mess with." Wally scoffed. "Ha. You're gonna cry. Cry loser- cry."

"Wally," I warned. But he just kept going.

"Do you have slits on your wrist. Emo freak? Huh? Loser geek?" Barry said nothing. His eyes closed tight.

'This is not gonna end very well.' "Wally. You need to stop." I try again.

No. He didn't stop. He smirked. "Yeah, what I thought loser. Go cry yourself to sleep. And leave me alone."

And then it happened. Barry opened his eyes. He smacked Wally in the face. Wally fell, hard, on the ground. He started crying again. His right hand holding the right side of his face.

"Go. To. Your. Room. Wallace." Wally looked up. It was like the evil thing that just possessed his body was completely gone. He looked like a sad, kicked puppy dog.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally cried out.

"NOW!" Barry shouted.

Wally let one more sob escape his lips before he was out of sight. I'm too shocked to say anything.

Barry glares my way. I look anywhere else. 'Shitter motherfucker.'

"What… Did you tell him?" Barry asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He could try to pretend it's not there. But I knew him better than anyone.

"Okay." I look up. "I told him about how we met. But in my defense, I told him not to say anything to you. I didn't think he was going to try and bully you." I laugh, nervously. "Oh no." I suddenly say.

"What?" Barry says. He's still angry.

'Should I? Oh, who am I kidding? I know I'm gonna.' "Wally's one of your bullies. I'm gonna have to beat him up."

Nothing happened for a good two minutes. But then Barry's hard exterior cracked. Barry started to laugh. 'Thank god.' He smiles at me. 'There is my favorite smile in the whole wide world.'

"Shut the fuck up Hal." He says, but with a hint of humor in his tone.

"You gonna go talk to him?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe in a little while. I can't see him right now." Barry admitted.

I nod. I understand.

"I do know, I will not be getting bullied in my own house at the age of thirty-seven by my sixteen-year-old kid."

"Can I go talk to our little killer?"

"Yeah. Just don't beat him up."

"You got to smack him." I teasingly whine.

"He's my kid. I'm allowed to open hand smack him."

"I'm sorry Barry. You didn't need to hear all that."

"It's okay Hal. I don't believe all that shit anymore."

"Oh yeah, bud?"

"Yeah. I know the true definition of a loser now. I sure ain't one. I have a high paying job with the Central City Police. I'm published in three science publications. One math. And two engineering. I have a beautiful, sexy wife. And a perfect, adorable kid." He smiled. "Well. Sometimes."

"Good. I love you, man. Stay strong when facing jerks. Well, I'm gonna go talk to your…" I grow silent. I smirk. "Your new bully." I laugh.

He pushes me, softly. "Go away, Hal."

I walk up the stairs. I don't know what I am going to talk to Wally about, but that's my plan. 'Why would he call Barry those things?' I end up in front of his room. I don't know if I should knock or not. Barge in or not. What is right in this situation? I place my ear to the door. Is he crying? He's saying something. 'What?' I strain myself to hear.

"Stupid. You're so stupid. You deserve this." He grows silent. And then I hear a soft scream of pain. It wasn't too loud. It was being muffled. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but it might save the teenager.'

I creak the door open. I peak my head inside the room. Wally's on his bed. He's biting a pillow. He's pressing harder into his skin. Blood is soaking his bed. He starts scraping his skin with the knife. His skin is being peeled off. 'Time to react.' I scorn myself.

I rush forward. I grab the blanket off of the floor. And I grip the wrist of the hand that is holding the knife. The knife falls. I wrap the blanket around his arm. He doesn't fight me. I give his arm a tug to get him to stand up. I lead him out of his bedroom and to the bathroom. Better light. Nice warm water. Bandages.

I drop the blanket and grabbed the towel on the back of the door. I wrapped his arm, tightly, with the towel. He doesn't say anything. I just listen to his sniffling. I open the cabinet that is above the sink. I pull out the gauze. The band-aids. Tape. 'No antibacterial cream?'

I turn the sink on. I feel it. 'Cold.' I play with it for a few moments. 'Ah. too hot.' I play with it again. I smile. 'Perfect. Nice and Warm.'

I remove the towel. I pull his arm towards the water. It rests under the warm water for a moment. But then Wally jerks it out. He backs up to the wall and slides down to the floor.

"Wally. I have to clean the wound and see if it needs stitches." He doesn't say anything at first. Well, that was until his breathing became more erratic.

"I deserve to bleed to death."

I sigh. I choose to sit right beside him. "Wals, how could you say that?"

"I was mean to Uncle Barry. I deserve to die."

'I'm not arguing with him there.' "Yeah. You really were mean to Barry. Why did you say those horrible, hurtful things? I told you that story in confidence, first. I told you not to say anything to Barry about it. I just assumed you knew not to try and bully him with it. Didn't think I'd actually have to tell you not to bully your uncle. But I'll know for next time."

More sniffles. "I'm sorry. I wanted to hurt Uncle Barry."

Now I was getting angry. I took a deep breath. I don't wanna yell at him. Yet. 'After everything, Barry has done for this selfish little brat. He wanted to hurt him.' I close my eyes. 'Okay. Another deep breath. This is Wally. You love Wally.' I open my eyes. "Okay. Wally. Please explain why you would want to hurt your Uncle. He… Just why, hotshot?"

He cries harder. He puts his head in his hands. "I don't know Hal. I just don't know. Please. Just let me sit here and die. Better yet, go and get Barry's gun and just kill me."

"Was your Uncle… Did he resemble your dad at that moment?" I question. 'Maybe he does have PTSD or something.'

He was shocked. He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No. He was Uncle Barry. I just wanted to make him cry. And what's really fucked up... Hal, what's really messed up is I was disappointed he didn't cry."

'Is PTSD off the table?' "What about right now?" He tilts his head to the side. I continue, "Do you want to hurt him right this second?"

"No." He mumbles.

"Would you like to apologize?"

He nods, slowly. Well, slow for him. "Let me get you bandaged up and we can go downstairs for you to apologize."

"No. I want to apologize to him first." I look at his wrist. "I want to know if he'd like me to die."

"I'll call him up here. I'm sure he still loves you. You had a bad choice moment. That's all kiddo."

 **Okay. Time to explain. Not much to tell. But we sometimes hurt the ones we love. We are vicious with our mouths. We don't know when the line is crossed. We don't know why we sometimes get the urge to hurt someone. But it's mostly people we love. So it's not like I just added this for some Barry agnst. Or for some stupid jokes. No. I didn't. This is Wally's story. His struggle with a mental disorder. Everything is done for a reason in this story. No one freak out. I'm sorry it was so short. But next chapter we are going to explore more of Wally's brain. So it will be longer. And juicer. I hope no one thinks this is going too slow. It's just I've been there. It's denial, denial, denial by everyone involved. Even the carrier.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So... slight sex scene at the end. Not a lot of detail. I kept it vanilla and pretty clean. Some mild 'dirty talk,' but not really. Sorry, this took a while. I had to rewrite. I was gonna do half of this in Hal's Pov, but it wasn't working. I'm trying to get the Point of View from family and friends. But it's harder because I only know what they told me. Not what they actually feel like. Expecially not when we were just discovering my major issues. And anothe guest has guessed right. I don't know if you cheated. But let's hope not.**

I stare, lonely at the closed bathroom door. 'Come on. Why haven't you come up already?'

Hal pinches my chin. Well, softly. And then has me refocus my attention on him. I didn't even notice him bandaged my wrist. Eyes widen.

"I wanted to apologize first."

"I know Wally. But you zoned out for fifteen or twenty minutes." Hal looks away. Straight ahead. His head is leaning against the wall. "I… The blood just kept spilling over. And the truth is, Barry would hate me if I let you die."

"Uncle Barry hates me right now," I say. I am so sure.

"No. He may be upset with you, but doesn't hate you. You do know everything isn't black and white, right?"

"What's that mean?"

"Oh. Um. It's… You ever hear about how choices between right or wrong aren't black and white? Because that's… It's hard to explain. Basically, anything that seems simple is a black and white, um, idea. Like, certain… Uh, thingys aren't all or nothing. Like someone can be mad at you, but love you still." He was silent for a moment before he decided to clarify. "Understand?"

"Yeah. That makes sense." 'Why'd you lie to him. You still don't understand, moron. Oh, forget it. Why hasn't Uncle Barry rushed up here to talk to me?'

"Wally. You're scaring me?" I heard what he said. But It didn't register fully for me to answer him back. I had to think about what he said. Now I don't understand.

'Scarring him?' I look at my bandaged wrist. I begin to undo the tape. Hal stops me almost right away.

"No. Wally. Please leave it. I'll go get Barry right now. Okay?"

"If he wanted to see me, he be up here already." 'I just want to rip off this tape. I need to free my wound. I might need to reopen the cut. Stupid speed healing.'

"Just wait. Leave the bandage on and wait. And stop thinking of yourself, would you? I mean, you just said some pretty hurtful things to the man that gave you a roof over your head. Ever think about his feelings? No. Of course, you haven't. Because if you have, you wouldn't have… Have? Well… You wouldn't have verbally abused your uncle if you gave a damn about him."

"I love Uncle Barry."

"But you wanted to hurt him?" He says it bitterly.

'Yeah. He'll realize he needs me if he's in pain. Duh.' "You said it yourself. I had a bad choice moment." I couldn't help but sniffle. I look him in the eyes. My eyes are blurry with tears. I wipe them away. But it doesn't clear up my vision. "It won't happen again. I promise. I didn't mean any of that."

"I'm sorry Wals." He takes a deep breath and quickly exhales. "Stay here?"

"You'll bring Uncle Barry to me?"

"Yeah. He'll want to make sure you are alright."

"Okay," I say slowly. I watch Uncle Hal take off, out the door. He leaves the door open. I have no energy to move from my spot on the floor to close it.

'What would I have to say or do to get Uncle Barry to cry?' I clutch my head. 'No.' I close my eyes. 'Make Uncle Barry cry.' "No," I say. I wasn't too loud. I pound my head against the wall. "Make it stop." 'I want him to hug me. Hug me. Love me.'

'He's going to leave you. Everyone is going to leave you. You're a bad person. A monster. You hurt everyone in your reach. Just end your life. There is a cabinet full of medication.' "STOP," I shout. Hands over my ears. Tears crawling down my cheek.

'Uncle Barry now sees how worthless you are. He'll see that the only thing you are good at is laying on your stomach. Crawling on your knees.'

"D-dad? Please go away. Go away. Away."

'I never want to see you again.'

"No Uncle Barry. Please don't go. Not you. Never you."

"Kid?" Uncle Barry is by my side in a heartbeat. I look up and see tears in his eyes.

'I did that.' He wraps his arms around me. He pulls me into the biggest hug. I don't follow his lead.

"Wally. I'm not leaving you."

"You…" 'You just said you are though?' "I know."

"Wally. Why did you hurt yourself?" He sounds so caring.

'Does he care about me?'

"Because I hurt you?"

"Well, why did you hurt me?"

New tears come forward. "What's wrong with me?" I rest my head on his shoulder. He shushes me. He rubs my head.

He places a kiss on my head before saying, "nothing is wrong with you Wally. You are perfectly fine. You just need to stop misbehaving. Why are you acting up, lately?"

"My dad…" I stopped myself. 'I'm about to lie? He'll be mad if he finds out?'

"What about your dad?" I look up. It wasn't Barry. It was Hal. I look at Barry. I guess he was too shocked to say anything. I look away.

"I saw him."

"What?" Barry forces my head to look at him by gripping my chin. "Did he speak to you?" Barry grabbed me into another hug. "Hurt you?"

"He said some things," I admitted. 'Why didn't I tell him about Seeing dad before?'

"What he say?" Barry asked.

"Called me a whore. Said I belong on my stomach or crawling around on my knees. Same old shit, different day." I shrugged it off. "Said you're going to forget all about me. Kick me out and I'll have to crawl back to his house. Because you know, I'll have nowhere else to go.

"Anything else?" Barry asked.

"Can't really remember."

"Did he hurt you, kid?" Hal jumps in.

"No. let's just forget about that. I'll stop misbehaving."

"Okay." It was like Uncle Barry didn't believe that. "Good." Short, but sweet. "I like you better when you are your good kid self. But, listen... if your father makes contact with you again… Do not hesitate to tell one of us. Okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Barry. I'm sorry for acting up. I guess I was just upset about what my dad said. I wanted to hurt someone like that. That was stupid."

"Yeah. Pretty stupid kiddo." Uncle Barry agrees. He smiles. "The lying!" He stops. Like he's thinking about what to say. "Needs to stop as well."

"I haven't lied."

"Bruce told me Dick wasn't having nightmares. You lied. I'm not mad. Just in the future tell me the truth. If you really wanted to hang out with Dick, I'd let you."

"That wasn't a…" 'Don't say the wrong thing.' Deep breath. 'But that wasn't a lie.' Soft smile. 'Who cares. Don't lose Uncle Barry.' "Okay, Uncle Barry. The lying will also be distinguished." I look at Uncle Hal who is smiling at me. Uncle Barry is rubbing small circles on my back. "Hal."

"Yeah Kid?"

"I lied about the stealing."

"What are you talking about Wally?" Barry asks.

"I told Hal that Dick forces me to steal. I've been stealing for months with no influence." 'What should I tell them when they ask me why? The Urge? The Need?'

"Why?"

'Was that Hal or Barry? Probably Barry. I knew they would ask.' "because I wanted that stuff and I had no money. And I'm sorry. I won't do it again." 'Okay. Now that's a lie because I want to steal right now. I want to go to Walmart and steal something. Anything. What do I need? What should I take next?'

"Okay, Wally. No more stealing." He says sternly. He kisses me on the forehead. "We'll blame your dad for that too."

I chuckle. "Okay. Works for me.

"Wally."

'That's Hal.'

"If you want anything and you think Barry can't afford it or whatever. Just go to Bruce. He'll buy you whatever you want."

I nod. 'Not going to happen. That's not stealing. I need to steal. They don't get it.'

"Wals?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Uncle Barry?"

"You got a mission."

* * *

I left as soon as Uncle Barry told me Batman texted him alerting him to the mission I need to attend. I almost forgot why I left the house. But I was back on track by the time I reached the Zeta tube. I let it scan my retinas and then the tingly feeling erupted. I was greeted by Robin. He was smiling. 'He still loves me.' He waves for me to come over and join the rest of the team who are in a half circle around Bartman.

"Nice of you to join us, Kid Flash." He says it in his normal monotone voice. But as soon as everyone's attention was on me, he gave me that Uncle Bruce smile I have come to adore. The smile was gone just as quick as it came.

"I want to help people," I say, simply. 'I don't want to hurt anyone. Am I a real hero?' Dazed look. Deep breath. "Oh my God," I say out loud.

"Everything okay?" That was Aqualad.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, you just said 'Oh my God' like you were falling or something?"

"Rob? I didn't…" 'I'm not lying this time, right? Uncle Barry told me no more lying. Make sure it's the truth. But it has to be.' "Dude, I said nothing."

"Anyway." Batman interrupts us. "There is a new, teenage, villainous causing havoc. I don't see her as a large threat. I think it is, mostly, a misunderstanding."

"So, what's our mission exactly?" Artemis asks.

"Bats takes in strays, don't you know. He's probably looking for a daughter to complete his family."

My hands shoot up to cover my mouth. I have to stifle my laughter. I watch as Uncle Barry, now donned in his Flash Costume, rushed behind Robin. He ruffles his hair. A twitch of jealousy spikes in my heart. But I smile nonetheless.

"How are you doing, little birdie?" Flash picks Robin up and places him on his shoulder. Robin laughs the way.

"Flash," Batman says carefully. "Are you here to annoy me or contribute?"

"Well, as much as I love to annoy you because you get this cute little twitch in your eyes. I'm actually here to grab you for something. And you should just come, no questions asked."

'Are they going to talk about me?'

"Okay. Give me a minute." He glares at my Uncle. "And put my… I mean, put Robin down." Uncle Barry starts to laugh.

"Sure thing Batsy baby. Am I allowed to pick Wally up?" He asks hopefully.

"When did you acquire Super Strength? He weighs at least, seventy if not eighty pounds more than Robin."

My Uncle, dramatically, says, "Batman, stop stressing your whole life out. Just let me live my life."

Batman then snaps. "Can I finish my mission briefing, please." He points to the Zeta tube. "Go over there until I am done here."

I could just tell Uncle Barry was rolling his eyes under his cowl. He scoffs. "Whatever you say." He winks at me and then runs to the Zeta Tube.

"As I was saying…" He gets louder when he says, "Before I was rudely interrupted…" He clears his throat. "You will be facing this new opponent that addresses herself by the title of Jinx."

'Well, that sounds familiar. Why?'

"Do not make attempt to bring her back to this cave, just maintain contact. Try to avoid violence. Try to persuade her away from the life of crime. And lastly, here is a communications device. Give it to her." He hands the small cellular looking device to Aqualad.

Batman walks towards my Uncle who is sporting a goofy smile. He turns around, slightly. "Oh yeah. And here." He throws a small boxy item with a purple, blinking, dot.

"This has been used to track her magical signature."

I scoff. 'Magic wielder.'

He reaches my Uncle and I just hear the smirk in his voice. I hear him whisper, not to quietly, "Okay pain in my ass, let's head out."

I smile internally. Maybe externally too. I don't feel it. The usual pain isn't there, so probably not externally.

"Let's go meet our new foe," I say loudly. There's the pain that comes when I smile.

We are pretty silent to our walk towards the Bioship. And then the quiet inside the bioship is kind of tense. I look at Artemis. 'Why is she mad again?' Hmmm 'Should I apologize? What would it be for? I'll apologize to everyone.'

After I said what I needed to say, I start to smile (despite the pain) at Artemis. She notices. She looks at me strangely. Soon the entire team is looking at me strangely. I'm just waiting for an acknowledgment of my apology.

"Dude." It was Robin who broke the silence. "Why are you smiling at us like a serial killer?"

"I would like it if you guys acknowledge my apology. Forgive me or don't." I didn't want to snap, but it was bound to happen.

"What apology?" Miss Martian asked, timidly.

"The one I just said?"

"Baywatch, hate to be this person, but you just started smiling. No one said anything."

I realize something. "Maybe I said it in my head."

Robin burst out into full-blown laughing. "Dude, what?" I could feel the red tint on my face.

"Said it in your head? Dude, you are too much. But calm down. I explained it to the team that you were a little off due to lack of sleep. No one's mad at you."

"Yes, Kid Flash. We can all understand what no sleep does to a person. We have all experienced it." Aqualad tries to comfort me with his words, but I feel guilty.

'None of you have experienced this. I don't even know what this is.'

"I'm sorry too, Wally."

'Did Arty just use my real name?' "Why?"

"I'm glad we have grown into a friendship of sorts. And I'm a difficult person to deal with. You are just an easy target to take my frustrations of the world out on and I am sorry."

'What should I say to her?' "I appreciate that Arty."

She nods, softly. A pretty smile tugs at her lips. 'Wait. Pretty?'

I offer her a charming smile and then she blushes, tugs a piece of stray hair behind her ear and turns away.

"Aren't you going to put your hair up?" I question.

"Maybe. I have a huge headache tonight." She answers truthfully. I nod, understanding.

When M'gann lands the trip, she sighs and pulls her hair back. Instantly, she has a long, beautiful ponytail. 'Beautiful?'

"We are close." Miss M says. "The tracker that Batman gave us is pinpointing her in that direction." She pointed to the right. "Should we walk from here?"

"I don't see why not," Aqualad said. "Remember, do not engage her in battle."

I could see the purple energy disrupting the earth. "What the?"

"According to this…" Robin holds up his holo-computer. "This Jinx girl is some kind of sorceress."

"Well, let's get to some superheroing," I suggest. I hop out of the bioship before anyone could stop me. They all follow suit. We can hear maniacal laughing in the near distance.

I speed ahead. And I stop in my tracts as soon as I see her. She's holding a woman and her children hostage. I speed up. No one can see me now. I grab ahold of the women and her children, along with the wallet that the girl (Jinx) was holding, and run them out of the forest.

I get back to the last word uttered by this purple haired beauty. "...Fuck?" She is standing tall. I take a look at her. And I see it automatically. I grab ahold of her hand, and she speeds up to my speed.

"Nicole?" I ask. Her skin is now pale like a vampire, not golden tan. Her hair his long and wavy (static energy seems to keep it from covering her eyes) and purple. 'Maybe violet.' But it's normally it's black and super short. Her eyes are glowing the same purplish color that her hair is. 'Same face as Nicole. Twin maybe?'

"How do you know that name?"

'Maybe not.' "What are you doing? When did you get powers."

"I was born with them, you twit."

"Why show yourself now?"

"Why not?"

"Your smarter than this."

She starts to laugh. "Is this the part where you try to convert me?"

"Please just trust me. Eventually, heroes will trust you. After you know, proving your worthy of trust. You'll have me backing you all the way though. You can join my team. The Team: Young Justice League!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

'Why would you risk… risk your perfect hero, fairytail life to help a nobody crook." She laughs in irony. "I'm not even good enough for The Rogues. Can't talk to the Trickster. But Pied Piper wouldn't bring me before Captain Cold or Heatwave. They don't want me, why would you?"

"Nicole. Stop. Just come with me. Let's get back to my friends. We can turn you into the hero I've always known you were capable of being. Even before I knew you had a gift."

"You call bad luck a gift?"

"It's only bad luck if you think of it that way. Bad luck can be good luck. Just use it to your advantage. Duh."

"Just stop trying to bring me to the goody-good side. I'm not good. I'm bad. And I'm going straight to the top. Forget Central's Rogues. I'm going to capture the eyes of the Injustice League."

I shake my head. "Nicole, you don't want to get mixed up with those guys."

She glares and stomps her foot. "Stop calling me that. I'm Jinx when I look like this. I don't like to mix my real life with this one." She starts to cry. "How do you even know my name. That's not fair. I don't know yours. I didn't snoop around in your life."

I take a second to think over my options. 'Batman did say he didn't see her as a huge threat.' "I recognize you. You still have the same face. Doesn't matter if your face is pale or your eyes are glowing. I still see Nicole." She looks confused. I lift my goggles off of my head. And then I remove my mask. I slowly lift my head. I hear her gasp.

"Wally? Your Kid Flash? Like this whole time?"

I nod. "Please. I use my powers for good. And I could easily use them for evil. Ever see Reverse Flash? I know you could use your gift for good too."

She lays her lips on mine. I do not pull away. I want this. I'll do her right here on the forest floor. 'Is this real?' I pull away. "I thought you didn't want this?"

"But now your Kid Flash."

I chuckle. "I've always been Kid Flash."

"Yeah, but I didn't know Wally. Just… Are you trying to convince me to say no?"

"Hell, fucking no!" She drops to the ground. Her eyes lose the glow. Her hair becomes frail before it loses its length. The color returning to a dark black. Even her clothes change appearance.

She waves her hand. In an instant, her pants dissolve. "I wasn't wearing underwear anyway. You're just gonna have to run me home before someone sees me without clothes."

"Just don't let me go. We are interacting at the speed of sound." Instantly, my suit is off. As well as my underwear.

"So this is happening within…" She begins.

"Seconds," I confirm.

"Cool." She places her hands behind her back. "You seem pretty hands-on with my breast." She waves her hand again. Her top dissolves.

"No bra, either?"

"Nope. I don't like to be tied down." He eyes glow, momentarily. She snaps. "Just get on with it! Stick it in me!"

I shrug. 'What am I going do, say no?' "I don't have a condom."

"I don't give two fucks. Wally. I wanted this for like ever. You're fast. You'll pull out in time."

"I guess so."

As I'm about to enter, gracefully, she stops me. "What, are you stupid?"

I get a little irritated. "No. I am not. I am very smart. You fucking know that."

"I was kidding. Calm your shit down. Just let me suck your big, dripping dick. First. Let me get that little fucker nice and moist so that this is all pleasurable with zero pain."

I sit on her chest, my penis close to her lips. I do not let her go. She leans into my penis and bobs her head forward and backward. It took her what would of been a few minutes if we weren't in Flash Time. She pulls out and smiles at me.

"Can I fuck you now?"

"I want it hard. Painfull. I want to scratch and bite."

"Doable." When I entered her, for a moment, we slowed down. I could hear my team calling my name. My hero name. I speed up with Nicole once more. Just gotta keep them frozen a little while longer. 'What am I doing?' I lean down and start sucking her perky, C cup, left-sided boob. 'Pounding on your best friends crotch.' I try to lift my head, but she pulling my hair so that I can't move. I don't fight it, I just pound away harder. She's screaming with pleasure. 'Hopefully.' I can't tell how long it's been. Flash Time does get to be confusing. But I feel myself dripping. I pull out and I'm flung into a tree by a purple energy blast.

She's breathing heavily. "Sohray." She says, trying to catch her breath. I think she said sorry.

"S'okay." I'm breathing just as heavily. I hear my team getting closer. I look at my clothes and rush to get dressed. I'm dressed before I heard Robin shout a second "Kid Flash." I look at Nicole, who is sitting up now, completely naked.

"Oh my god." I start to vibrate in panic. She stands up and grabs my vibrating hand. We are once more in Flash Time. "I have to get you out of here. They can't see you like this."

"Watch." Was all she said. She let go of my hand. I saw her frozen in place. I slow myself down. And when I am back in regular time, she changes her appearance. She looks like Jinx again.

"You are clothed?"

"Yeah. Never worry about a good luck charm."

"So you believe you are good luck, now?"

"Starting to."

 **I wanted to make sure you guys know that these may be Wally's friend's at school, but they are still bad guys. I'm obviously using the Jinx and Wally Teen Titans dynamic. I rewatched the episode Lightspeed to see if I could get any inspiration. Eh, it was slightly inspiring. Jinx may or may not join the team later on. As much as I love Jinx/Kid Flash, I really enjoy Artemis/Wally. And since this is Young Justice, I figured I'd keep that intact. But tell me what you think. Jinx or Artemis? Or secret option number three: RAVEN?** HMMM **! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read it, but then review it! This will hopefully prove that Jinx and Wally hooking up the last chapter was totally needed. Just in case anyone questioned it. I don't like adding sex scenes, but Wally is impulsive with this area. So bound to happen. But I had a plan. This was it. We are getting closer to the truth. Next chapter, I'm seeing a parent/ teacher conference to discuss Wally. Possible reconcile between Barry and Wally in two chapters. Because Barry is going to be pissed after this chapter.**

'My team was none the wiser.' Once I slowed down, my team caught up with Jinx and myself. Robin spoke first. He was teasing me. Said I was prone to run ahead with us being after such a beauty. 'Was he flirting with Nicole? She is mine.' Once the rest of the team caught up to Robin, they stared at me. And then Jinx. 'Did they know what we did?' Aqualad recovered first. He told Jinx about Batman's assumption. She said that she once believed bad luck could only be used for evil. She told them that I'm the reason she'll attempt to turn her bad luck into good luck. She kissed me on the cheek. 'Why'd Arty look mad?' She called me a hero. Kaldur handed her the communications device. Her smirk was miraculous. She snatched it and then vanished into thin air and that was that.

We traveled back to The Cave to discuss what happened with Jinx. They looked awkward as they explained what Jinx told them. They all looked at me. 'What the fuck do they want me to say?' "What? The ladies all love the Walman." I wink. 'Probably expected that.'

Artemis scoffed. "Okay. M'gann and Connor may not understand. May not get it. But please, Walman." She mocks. "Robin and I sure know what you two did. And I am sure Aqualad figured it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Artemis, stop. This isn't the place." Robin attempted to persuade her. But she just wouldn't stop.

"No Robin. He fucked a supervillain. Right in the middle of the woods. I'm sure Flash would just love to learn about what Kid Flash uses his super speed for."

"That's not true. Stop it." I ball my fist. Batman places his hands on my shoulders. 'When he'd get behind me?'

"Calm down, Kid Flash." He orders. "Artemis, that was uncalled for. You cannot assume such matters took place."

"I know what sex smells like. I know what semen looks like. My dad…" She quickly changes what she was about to say. "I just know. And it's not professional."

'She sounds bitter and jealous. Why?' I don't know when I started to cry. Batman wraps his arms around me from the behind. My legs felt weak, so I began to fall to the ground. Batman held me up, and slowly let me drop to the ground. I was kneeling on both of my knees. Batman was only half kneeling.

"Either is your reaction," Batman said to her. "Sometimes in the field, a hero has to make a decision. It's possible this interaction was closer to rape than anything." He looks down to me for clarification. 'And... Is that hope?'

'Yeah. She raped me. I couldn't say no.' "She… Jinx was going to hurt people. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I couldn't say no. Don't tell Uncle Barry. Please don't tell him. Please." I moved to sit in... 'Indian style still okay to say? Wait, no it's... What was it? Oh yeah. Criss Cross Applesauce. That's so fucking stupid.' Robin stood still for a moment before he jumped on my lap. He buried his head in my chest. I lifted my right arm to wrap around his waist. My left being used to hold my weight up. His cape covering my arm.

"You okay, Buddy?" Robin asked.

I smile and nod. Tears strolling freely down my cheeks. "I will be." I look at Artemis, hopeful. 'What the fuck am I so hopeful for? What the hell do I want?'

"Sorry." She threw my way and stormed out of the cave. I could hear a faint echo of the Zeta Tube announcement.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. I need someone."

Batman let go of me and stood up. Robin got off my lap and helped me stand.

"Who?" Batman's gruff voice rang in my ears.

"Just. Just Someone. Can I go?"

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. Probably voicing what everyone wanted to ask.

I walk towards the exit. I look back. Eyes brimming with tears. "I will be," I repeat. "I need to go right now. I never want to talk about this again." I tap into my speed. And I'm gone.

'I can't talk about this again.' I look around. 'What?' "How did I get here?" I say to no one. 'I need to see Nicole.' I am on the other side of the world, out of costume. I tap into my speed again. I am headed straight to Central City: Nicole Diaz's house.

Less than one minute I am standing outside her door, hoping no one saw me just appear. I look at her driveway. Both her parent's cars are gone. I smile. 'Round two?'

I knock. One second. No answer. I wait a few more seconds. Still no answer. 'I know she is here.' I knock again. Bang. Something fell inside the house. 'Someone's home miss only child.' I knock again. Minutes pass by. No answer. "Nicole. It's Wally. Open the door." Knock, knock, knock. No answer. Knock, knock, knock. Knock, kno… The door is swung open. I smile before I see who answered. 'Victor Stone?' Half naked, standing before me (in Nicole's house) was Victor Stone. Stupid Football playing… "What the fuck?"

"Hey there, Wally? What you need. Nicole is kind of busy if you know what I mean?" He smirks at me. 'The son of a bitch whore is smirking at me.'

"Nicole," I shout. 'I am so fucking pissed off right now.' "NICOLE!" I scream even louder.

"Dude. calm down. You know me. I treat that girl right." I stare at him, momentarily. I push my way inside.

I see Nicole walking down the stairs. No top. No bra. Just a skirt. She sees me and smiles. "Wally, if you come here for seconds, I kind of had plans already with Victor. Kind of why I rushed off earlier. So, give me a text later and we can hook up then."

Victor just smiles at me. Pats me on the back. "Ahh, you nailed her too. Best sex you ever had right. You trying to be her one and only, also? Well, best man wins. I guess. Good Luck bruh." He walks toward Nicole, kisses her on the lips. Then turns to me and says, "If you don't mind, let me finish my night. I want to stay in the competition, dude."

Nicole giggles. "Yeah Wals. I'll hit you up later to give you another go at it. I want to make sure I am with the best after all."

I barely heard anything that was said. I look to my left and then to my right. I calmly walk towards her couch. It's small. Manageable.

"What are you doing?" She questions.

I grab the bottom of the couch and lift it.

"Dude?" I hear Victor say.

I flip the couch without a word.

"You lose your fucking shit? You fucking crazy? What the fuck Wally?"

I slowly turn to face her. I take a deep breath. My eyes grow big. I scream, "You fucking slut."

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse me. Bitch." I pick up the laptop off the coffee table and throw it at the window. It shatters. The laptop lands on the lawn. I start picking up anything and throwing it. Screaming out profanity after profanity.

"I fucking can't believe your cheating on me with this jackass?"

"Wait, you're in an actual relationship with him?" Victor asks Nicole.

"No." She shouts.

"Liar. Fucking liar."

I jump on Victor, knocking him off his feet. I start punching and choking him. 'I just want the whore to die.'

Nicole is crying, with a phone in her hand. "Wally, just stop. I'm on the phone with the police. They'll be here any second. You should leave."

I jump off of Victor. He starts gasping for air. 'Pathetic.' "Let the fucking police come. I'll tell them what a fucking cheating whore you are."

"Wally, we had sex once. No strings attached."

"I didn't agree to that."

"It's just common, fucking sense. Your a one night stand, moron."

I kick over a small table. "I'm not a moron. I'll fucking kill you, skank."

I grab her- she still trying to act brave- and tells me, "No, maybe not stupid, but fucking insane. You trashed my parent's house, Psycho!"

I shake her. "Shut up. Shut up." I throw her to the ground. I bend over and whisper in her ear, "wanna get rid of me, use your witchy powers."

"Don't have to." She whispers back, glaring, but she wasn't looking at me.

I turn around and see the police, a few of them, pointing guns at me. "Freeze. Hands above your head." I start to cry again. But I do lift my hands up. Anger once again resonates in my chest. My heart. I scream nothing. Absolutely nothing into the atmosphere. I rage towards the television. No one stops me. I smash it to the ground. I stomp on it. I'm still screaming. I hear bits and pieces of the police.

"... or… shoot…"

A new voice shouts. "No." And a fired gun reverberates in the fairly large home. I feel my body for a wound. Nothing. "That's Barry's kid." I look up and see her approaching me. "Wally. It's me. Officer Spivot. Patty."

"Patty?" I start crying again. She doesn't comfort me. 'She might be harder…'

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"She cheated on me." I point to Victor who is being helped up. "With him." I squint my eyes shut. This hurts so much. "Cheating bitch."

"Wally?"

"What?" I wipe my eyes. That did nothing.

"Are you going to come peacefully or am I going to have to place handcuffs on you?"

"Am I under arrest?"

"I don't know yet, but you definitely cannot stay here."

"I am pressing charges. I want him under arrest. He attacked me and my friend, trashed my house." I hear Jinx say.

Victor agreed. "Yeah. What she said."

"You heard the lady. And this nice young man. Count your blessings, Wally. You have just been given a big break."

'So confused.' "What the living fuck are you talking about, Patty?"

"She just said she won't be pressing charges because you are one of her best friends. Her friend doesn't even want to press charges. I say that's pretty lucky. But you still can't stay here. Let's go."

I am led out of Nicole's house. 'That's not what they said.' I clutch my head. I start to run back to the house, but I am stopped. I scream, "What game are you fucking playing with me?" I struggle to get free. "I'll fucking kill you both, you lying, cheating, motherfuckers." I fight harder and harder. But it's not working. I just get madder. "Fuck you." I say it louder, "FUCK YOU!" I growl, "FUCKING WHORES. That's what you motherfuckers are. Fucking whores. I'll be your worse motherfucking nightmare. Night…" A hand is placed over my mouth to muffle anything that wants to come out.

"Calm down, Wally. Before they change their minds. I can't help you unless you want to help yourself." I continue to struggle. She tackles me to the ground, I shout, "Police brutality, ever hear of it? I'm just a kid. You can't do this to me."

She says harshly, "You are a danger. I can. And I am. Wallace Rudolph West, I hereby place you under arrest." She slaps the cuffs on my wrist. It was like my world just ended. My hands cuffed behind my back, fresh tears spill. I go limp. I just lay there. I allow her to lift me to my feet. "Do you understand these rights as I have read them?" 'When did she read them at all?" I nod. 'What is Uncle Barry going to do?'

"Watch your head." She orders as she shoves me into the back of her car. I hear her partner ask,

"I didn't know Barry was raising a little nut case."

I start to yell from the back seat, "I'm not crazy." They just stare at me. I start to pound my head on the window. "I'm." Pound. "Not." Pound. "CRA!" Pound. "ZAY!" Pound. They don't react. I get angrier. I lay on my back and start kicking the window. "I'm not crazy." No reaction. "I'm." Kick. "Not." Kick. "CRA!" Kick. "ZAY!" Kick. Patty shakes her head. She opens the door. I sit up. I notice Nicole standing in her doorway, clutching on to Victor. 'I'll kill them.' More tears. More rage.

Patty gets into my face. Holds my legs down with one arm and uses the other to hold my head still. "I will zip tie your legs if you continue this. Stop. You're already in enough trouble Wally. I hate doing this to your Uncle, so stop.

"I need to go."

"You can't go. Now knock it off." She slams the door shut.

I lay on my back again and start kicking the window. "I need to go. Let me out. This is false imprisonment." I continue to kick even after she reopens the door.

She grabs my legs. She pulls out a long zip tie from her pouch. I struggle. But she is stronger. She uses the zip tie to fasten my legs together and then secures them to the floor.

"Do not make me restrain you with a straight jacket. Now knock it off."

Shocked. "The thing used for mental patients. Are you calling me crazy? Cause I'm not crazy."

"You're acting deranged. Way worse than crazy. Behave. Before you find yourself in an inescapable mess. This is already pretty bad." She shuts the door and hops in the passenger seat. "Get in and drive."

The only thing I could do on this hellified car ride was mutter under my breath, "I'm not crazy!"

 **So, there you have it. His first mental break down. Now you understand why Barry is going to be pissed. Now, understand, Barry doesn't realize that he is sick yet. Just think Wally is acting up. Oh, my favorite line will get used: "Why are you acting crazy?" Makes me fucking laugh every, damn, time! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. The long-awaited revelation. I'm sorry it took so long. I needed a huge breakdown. Next Chapter I switch back to Wally's Pov.. For now, enjoy Barry.**

"Anal fissure?" I think for a moment. "More like, chronic anal fissure. Definitely more than six weeks. But what caused it? No fluids found on his person. So not raped, but sodomized with a blunt object is a possibility. The tearing may of went on untreated for over six weeks, but is not the cause of death. Pulmonary oedema is. That's obvious. Lucky for his rapist, I guess. We can't add murder to his or her list of charges. Because It's just wouldn't add up. Timeframe doesn't work." My eyes grow wide. A thought occurred to me as I stare at the young boy's dead body. "There are cuts on his wrist?" I softly pick up one of his arms. I stare at the wrist. "These cuts were made by a knife, not by ligatures. Did they try to cut off his wrist? My assumption, couldn't get through the bone." I place his arm down. I shake my head in disappointment. "What world are we living in?" I walk over to my desk to write down my notes on what I know caused his death.

I smile. 'Did anyone look into that creepy next door neighbor?' I make a note for them to investigate the woman who lived next door to the young boy. 'She was to…' "What is the word? Obsessed? She had some kind of unhealthy obsession with this boy when I spoke to her." I walk back over to the table and cover the pale body with the white sheet. I roll the table over to the elevator. "Well, buddy, time to pack you back up into the cooler," I say. I feel a tear prick my eyes. I blink it away. "Don't worry kid, I'll figure out who did this and make them pay."

As soon as the elevator opens I hear shouting coming from the lobby. I leave the body where it is and take off running to the main lobby. I want to tap into my speed, but I know that won't end well. 'Just, please. Everyone be okay.'

When I get there, I see my good friend Patty carrying in another, struggling teenager. I sigh. "Hey, Patty. Need a hand?" I walk over to her, prepared to help her with the child.

She looked shocked to see me. She accidentally loosened her grip on the teenager and he went hurrying to the floor. 'Wait.' I lift the boy's head. I see the tears that will not stop. I see the fear in his eyes. I see my kid: Wally.

I let him go and look at Patty. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He…" She looks away. "He broke the law." She said, simply.

I was about to ask so many questions when Wally started screaming. I looked around to see the criminals in the holding cell staring, the family of victims staring, victims staring, and every other police officer in the vicinity staring at the commotion.

I was not quick to act. But I eventually snapped out of it. "Stop. Wally stop." I pull him to his feet, still screaming and crying like an infantile. I slap my hand over his mouth. His screaming- muffled. He finally looks me in the eye. I say once more, "stop."

He nods. I assumed he was going to stop. But then he starts to pull at the cuffs on his wrist. Screaming again, but this time he's saying words. "Let me go. Let me out. I need out. I need to go."

"Keys," I say to Patty with my right hand held out.

She looks at me with incredulity. "Barry. Do you really think letting him go is a good idea?"

"Just give me the goddamn keys." She shrugs but hands them to me anyway. I walk over to Wally, who is rolling on the floor and tugging at his wrist.

I bend over and place a hand on his chest to stop him from rolling around on the floor. He finally stops screaming. I help him sit up. I take the handcuffs off of him. "Do not make me put these back on," I tell him. I help him stand up. I walk him to the benches and have him sit down. I face everyone else. "Scenes over. Get back to work or whatever you were doing." I turn to talk to Patty. "Why was he handcuffed?"

"Did you not witness what everyone else just witnessed?"

"Yeah. He got scared and freaked out."

"Barry. You going to sit there and lie to me. To yourself?"

"What crime he commit?"

"He broke into his friend's house, trashed the place, broke this kid's nose who I guess she was doing."

Wally tugs at my sleeve. "What is wrong with me?"

I sigh. "Nothing is wrong with you, as long as you don't count the fact that you are acting like a crazy person. What the hell… Why? Why Wally?"

He starts crying again, his face in his hands. I sit down next to him and rub circles on his back. 'This normally calms him down.' I look at Patty. 'Please don't tell me that this is irreversible.' "Those kids are pressing charges?" 'Why wouldn't they?'

"Actually, no. I placed him under arrest. They were letting him go. They just wanted him removed from the premises."

"Why did you do that?" I stood up and yelled.

"He was acting like he belonged behind bars." She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like I was really gonna smudge up his record."

"So your not following through with this? I can just take him home and pretend this didn't happen?"

"Yeah. But get him checked out."

"He's not crazy Patty." Under my breath, I say: "Even though he's acting like he is." I breathe out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you, Patty."

She smiles with a soft tilt of her head and batting of her eyes. "The good kid you know is in there, somewhere. We might need medication to bring him back."

"No drugs. He's… He's fine. He'll shape up. I assure you." I turn to look at Wally who has zoned out of the conversation. "Hey," I say to gain his attention. He looks up without a word. I tilt my head towards the exit as I say, "Jailhouse kid, time to go." He gets up. Sniffles. Walks until he is by my side and stops. I put my arm around his shoulder. One final shout-out to Patty, "Thanks again." She waves me goodbye. I lead Wally out of the building before remembering my corpse was never put away. I remove my arm from Wally and tell him, "stay put." I run back inside. I spot Jillian about to enter my lab. 'Lucky me.'

"Jillian," I call out. He either ignored my frantic call or didn't hear me. "Dorn" I try again. He spots me. A Pleasant smile placed upon his face.

"Allen, I was just looking for you."

"I'm going home early. Family emergency. Can you go put my cadaver away and hand my notes into Singh?"

"You left a body out just to chill in your lab?"

"Like I said, family emergency. You missed it. Can you just do that for me?"

"Yeah. Have fun with your emergency."

I glared at the ground. I scoffed in my head. 'Yeah. Real fun times ahead.' I was in no rush to go back to Wally. I check my phone first. Over twenty voice messages from Iris and about eighty texts. And more coming through. All about Wally. All about what he did. Now I really wasn't in any rush. But, I trudged my way out the front door of the police station anyway. I saw Wally staring at the ground in the exact spot I left him. 'See, the same old kid is there. Just gotta find him under all that anger.'

"Come on. Let's get home. You have school tomorrow. Your Aunt is blowing up my phone. Lovely Patty must have sent her some worrisome text or call. I am too tired to deal with all this. Wally, you know what you did was wrong right?"

"N…" He coughs. "Yeah. Of course. It was stupid. I shouldn't have done it."

"Come up with a good reason of why you did it then."

"Okay." He looks up with hopeful eyes.

'What do you want?' I glare, thoughtfully. "What?"

"Can I have a hug?" He asks so timidly. 'Afraid?'

'What the effing hell?' I don't say anything. I just open my arms and allow him to hug me. 'Okay. Something might be up with him.' "Okay, Kiddo. Let's get home." Astonishingly, he let go right away. 'At least I didn't have to pry him off of my person.'

He runs, slowly, to my car. He pulls the handle, but I had yet to unlock it. I play around with my keys to find the remote. Once I do, I waste no time before I press the unlock button. He hops in the passenger seat. 'Eager much?'

I climb into the driver's seat. I place my keys in my pocket. I press the start button on my car. I look at Wally. I had to look away. 'Why the hell are you acting like this, kid?' I look in my rearview mirror and then my passenger mirror. I put the car in reverse. And pull the car out of my parking spot. I pull to the end of the driveway, turn my left blinker on. Look both ways. Wait for the cars coming from the left to stop. I inch my way out into the road with cars still coming from the right. One nice man decided to let me out. Once I was situated in my lane, I decided now was the time to talk to Wally.

"You realize you can't be Kid Flash right now! Right?"

"But I love Kid Flash." He, pathetically, attempts to argue.

'That's not even a challenge, buddy.' "I know you do. Believe me. I love when we are out there fighting side by side. I'm so proud of you when I hear about the missions you complete with your team. I'm so proud that you found your own team of heroes your own age. But with you acting out, acting like your demented (and hell, maybe you are thanks to your ignominious, despicable, and downright deplorable father). If I take you to a therapist, they might just tell me your blatantly, non-compos mentis." I start to laugh. He glares at me. And it isn't playful. Cut's my laughing short.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I smile. "It means insane, basically. Literally, it is defined as not having control over one's mind. You don't want to be defined like that, right?"

"No. I'm not crazy."

"Well, I know that. But if you continue acting like you lost your marbles, that's what people are going to think."

"I… I… I'll s...ss...stu… Stop." He stutters.

I pull in front of my house. Wally hops out automatically. I put the car in park and press the same button I pressed to start my car. I double check and make sure my keys are in my pocket. 'Should have checked before I shit the car off.' I scold myself. But they were in my pocket. I grab ahold of them and get out of the car. I close my door and press the lock button on my remote.

Wally wasn't in sight. 'Must have already beat me inside the house.' I walk to the house, kind of afraid for my life. 'No supervillain can match an angry wife.' I walk into the sight of Iris smothering Wally with affection. 'The smug little bastard.' The look on his face just pissed me right off. 'What the fuck. What is the game here?'

"Iris, I'm so sorry I…" She stopped hugging Wally and rushed into my arms.

"I was so afraid they would have locked you up."

Well, that sentence made me, a brilliant scientist, one of the brightest minds in the entire Justice League, top of my class at one the most excellent university's Just stand completely still with stupefaction written all over my face. I broke my trance, shortly (Kind of). "Me? Why would I get locked up? The precious angel you were just smothering broke possibly four or five laws. One of which is a felony. And if he was getting charged, one of the charges would have been: Intent to commit a felony. Just as bad."

"Yeah. But when Patty told me what happened I just assumed you would have lost it and they would have had to place you under provisional arrest until you calmed down."

"Yeah," I say slowly. "That doesn't exist."

"Oh just shut up. They would have done something."

"Yeah. Place me under arrest. No temporary involved. Stick to what you know Iris. Writer's motto, right?" I smirk at her. She laughs, but still lightly punches me in the arm. She leans into my ear and whispers,

"We need to discuss Wally." I pull away from her and nod.

I look at Wally who looks angry. 'What the hell happened. He was just laughing? And smiling?' "Kid. Go up to your room. And anything related to Kid Flash, throw in a bag and put it outside your bedroom door."

He pushes past me, even though there had to be at least five feet of room. He walks past the corner table that sits by the door and flips it over. Iris gasps. He huffs upstairs. "Now your gonna destroy my house?" He just screams that nothingness at me and disappears out of sight. I throw my hands up in frustration. Run a hand through my hair. I pick up the table and go and take a seat on my couch. I motion for Iris to do the same.

"What about him? The unhinged act?"

"I don't think this psycho stuff is an act. And neither does the school. They tried to talk to Hal about it. But you know Hal. He pushed them into punishing Wally."

"Yeah. I thought you took care of that and got the punishment lifted?"

"Yeah and we had a long talk today. They have three other students who suffer from Mental problems of this…" She pauses. Choosing the right words. "Elevation. They believe he is sick. Sick like his friend James."

I laugh. "Crazy. They think he's crazy and you went along with it. Hal wouldn't listen to them because they were saying Wally is crazy. No proof. Harebrained, nonsensical idiots said some ill-conceived shit about your kid and you agreed?"

"Barry. I think it's time that we wake up. Especially you. And take a look at the things Wally says. At the stuff he does. I know it's not conventional. And so do you."

"So…" I couldn't really argue with that. But I tried. "So he's a little unorthodox. That's pretty much everyone in the hero community. You think Batman is mainstream?"

"Barry. The school wants to bring us in tomorrow, with Wally, and discuss what's going on. I think it's a good idea. I'm scared. I told him no the other day. I don't remember what he wanted, but I had to say no. He said I don't love him and that he'll just…" She closed her eyes and placed her head on the couch. She reopened her eyes and continued. "He made the most flagrant comment I ever heard. He didn't try to hide it. He overtly said he'll kill himself and me. I mean he quickly passed it off as a joke. But I don't think he was joking."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was like you. I didn't want to think something could be wrong with him. But there is something wrong with him. The school said those other kids live normal lives now that they are medicated. They all have friends. They all do well in school. The school is worried about Wally. He has always had a high stature in school. Now his grades are slipping. He's acting out. He's angry all the time. They recognize the signs of Mental issues. Those other kids were just like Wally. And now they are healthy. The school helped bring them into the light."

"That's what the school told you. They force medication down kids throats that might not even need it. Let's just wait. I just took Kid Flash away. He's off missions. Off hero duty. He might go back to normal."

"What the hell is normal, Barry? This might be normal for him. It's possible he is a little crazy. You have to accept that. We are going to the school and we are going to hear what they have to say."

"It's just an act of his." I'm starting to believe that less and less. I sigh. "The school is just going to sign him up to the loony bin. It's a waste of time. Unless you want Wally to get locked up?"

"I don't Barry." She sounds as tired as I am. "He won't. I need you to accept that he might not be like the rest of us."

"Okay." I stand up. I'm going to bed. I add one more thing that night, to our argument. "Iris. I'm obviously not going to win this argument. But I just hope you know about the doors you are opening for Wally if we take him down this path. Hint- they are not friendly." And I walk upstairs. I notice that the bag I asked Wally to pack is waiting for me outside his door. I walk over to it and pick it up. I take a look inside of it. It looks like it's all there. 'Not like I'm gonna count it or argue with him.'

I look at his door. I raise my hand to knock, but I never make contact with the door. I look away, down the hall. There's my beautiful wife. I smile. I walk to her and give her a nice, passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." 'I shouldn't argue with her. It's wrong. She is usually right. She had more points than I did. I should have just accepted my defeat.' Then a dark thought enters my mind. 'Wally's breaking up my marriage.' I shake it away. 'No. I love him.' "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, lovely lady?"

"I always forgive you, Barry. I don't want to fight about it. I just want to help Wally. I want to make sure he's okay. I'll believe it when we see a doctor and he or she tells us that Wally's completely sane." She wraps her arms around my neck and hangs. I wrap one arm around her back to hold her up.

"You want to not only tell the school you think they are right. He's crazy. But you want to also tell a shrink, that actually has the power to commit him, that he's crazy?"

"Are you arguing again?" She pouts.

"No. I'm sorry. I just don't want them to call him crazy if I'm right and this is just an act. Or… Or I don't know."

"They won't say he's crazy unless he actually is. Please, wrap your mind around this."

"Okay. I'll see what the school has to say. And if they end up being right, I'll yell at Hal for you."

"You'd do that for me?" She fake gasps.

"But he's your best friend, Mr. Allen."

"Correction: you're my best friend, Mrs. Allen."

 **I know. I kept Barry still hopeful. Someone has to be. Next chapter we are going to see what the school has to say and take our first trip to the doctors. And I hope I did a good enough job on the forensic talk. Science is not my forte. English, writing, drawing, and acting... Those are things I can do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW! And thanks Guest reviewers. And my internet friend Henry! I will PM personally Henry. Sorry to worry you! I like taking advice. Don't get me wrong. But I was already planning this out. I have all chapters planned out. So this was the chapter for this disclosure. I am sorry for the fright. Batman's reaction in the last chapter will come to be understood later. I planned that too. This is the first Fanfiction story I have ever written where I planned everything. So pretty proud. Hope we are all better now! Hugs. Be litt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. But here is a nice, long, juicy chapter. REVIEW!**

I open my eyes. The light to bright. I squint my eyes. Once I register the light I open them fully. I see Uncle Barry hovering above me. I sit up. "What?"

"Time to get ready for school. I turned off your alarm clock twenty minutes ago to let you sleep a little while longer. But now you really need to get up."

I smile. "Thanks, Uncle Barry."

"You feeling better, kiddo?"

"Much."

He smiles at me. Ruffles my hair. "Glad to hear that kiddo. Get dressed. Your Aunt and I are taking you to school."

I wait for him to leave. I feel the acute pain I always feel when I am happy. But it's okay. I happy to be happy. I turn the radio of my alarm clock on. I hear a sweet melody play.

Happy hurts sometimes, oh

Blame it on the monsters in my mind, oh

I've been getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

I stare at the radio with the tune playing in the background of my room. 'Something is wrong with me.'

The lyrics fade out into the distance. I can only hear certain words.

For my darling depression… Mad

Fine line between crazy and sad.

lot of us. Ill. undiagnosed.

A little less victim, a little more victory

Happy hurts sometimes.

Blame. Monsters. Mind.

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

Crazy.

Little less victim, please.

Pretend.

Between psycho and sanity.

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

The rest of the song clears. The radio is silent for a moment until the next song plays. I shake my head, slightly. I blink the tears away as I listen to the banging. 'What is that?'

"Hello?" I say tentatively.

"Kid. It's me. You ready yet?"

"One second Uncle Barry. I'll be downstairs in two seconds." I tap into my speed. I stand before my closet. I look between all my clothes and settle for a redshirt. A black and white checkered over shirt. I left the buttons open so that everyone can see my redshirt. And of course to finish the ensemble, blue jeans.

I run down the stairs. I see Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris waiting for me by the door. I come to a stop in front of them.

"Wally. No speedrunning in the house." Iris scolded.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand. Then a thought occurred to me. "So why are you both taking me to school?" Uncle Barry opened the door. I followed him out. Aunt Iris was last. She closed the door and locked it.

"Because your teachers wanted to speak with us," Iris confirmed my suspicions.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Wally." Uncle Barry hoped in the driver's seat. Aunt Iris pushed me, genitally, to the car. She got in the passenger seat. I got in the back seat behind Aunt Iris.

"Barry, we should just tell him. He's going to find out once we get there." Iris tried to persuade.

"Tell me what?"

Barry grips the wheel tighter.

'When did we start driving?'

"You acted like you are out to lunch, so the school and your Aunt Iris all think you are actually crazy. I told you that would happen."

"Barry. I thought you were going to stop that. Listen, what if he really is sick. You ridiculing any possibility of… of this isn't going to help in the long run."

"Are you pretending, Wally?"

'He never asked me that before.' "I don't know what's wrong with me." That's all I could think to possibly say.

"A thought keeps coming back to me. But I keep ignoring it. Because you were never this bad before. Something might be wrong with you."

"I don't want to be crazy."

"Your not. This does not mean you are bonkers. Even if we see a doctor who tries telling us otherwise." Barry pulled into the parents parking section. He turned his car off and Iris hoped out. She helped me get out. Barry walked around the car and steps beside me.

I wipe the tears away. We towards the door. Students waving and saying hi to me. I waved back. High fived a few people. No one even cared that I'm being followed by two people who are basically my parents.

Uncle Barry leans into my ear. "Wow. You really are popular."

I smile. "Who could resist me?" I elbow him, softly, in his gut. He ruffles my hair, playfully. I push him away. 'Don't wanna fuck up my rep.' I notice Linda Park out of the corner of my eye. She looks surprised. I smile and wave. She slams the front door open and hurries off. I shrug my shoulders. 'Can't please them all.'

"Dude." I turn around to face Cody Driscoll.

"Hey." I greet him. We fist pound.

"I heard you went psycho on Nicole's house. You broke Vic's nose?"

"Don't feed into rumors," I say.

"Dude. I'm just warning you." He looks at Iris and Barry, smiles and says audibly louder than needed, "James might be a little PISSED at you."

"Why? He's like one of my best friends."

"Yeah, well everyone is saying that you caught his crazy. Totally alienated him."

I rub my face. "Fuck."

"So did you catch his crazy, bruh?"

"You can't catch crazy you sad, benighted human."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Look it up, dullard." We walk into the school. Barry praises me for my vocabulary. 'You would think Iris would be prouder.' Still, inside, people are greeting me. But this time around, I'm not so into it. 'I can't believe James is getting dragged into this Bullshit.

"Wally, everything is going to be okay." Barry attempts to comfort me.

'Must've seen my devastation.'

I take a seat on the chair once we enter the office. 'The office should be closer to the door. Hmm. I guess they really can't get any farther without security stopping them. But that's just my thought. Hell, what do I know?'

"Hi. We are the Allen's. Guardians of Wallace West. We are here to see Mr. Chambers." Uncle Barry lets the secretary know. She was interrupted by my principal waltzing out of his office.

"Ah. Mister and Mrs. Allen. Please come in. You as well, Wally." Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were already in the room. There were only two chairs and they each took one. I stood behind Uncle Barry.

"Mr. Chambers. Thank you so much for taking the time to speak with us."

"Oh please. Call me Johnny, Mrs. Allen."

"Well, then you call me Iris. And this is Barry."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yes. I'm glad we have had this chance to meet with you," Iris says politely.

Barry scoffs. Rolls his eyes and sinks further into his seat. Iris smacks him the leg. He shoots up. "Sorry. I mean, this is a wonderful opportunity and I am so thrilled to be apart of it."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for him." She apologizes

"Oh no. It's alright. I understand this could be a bit difficult to accept. And I am not a doctor and will not try to be a doctor. All I'm saying is…"

Barry interrupts him. "That wally's crazy?"

"Oh no. We do not like to use that word."

"Psychotic?" Barry offers instead.

"No. Sir. He might have a mental disorder. But that doesn't mean he's crazy. He could live a completely normal life with the right medication."

"I don't want to take pills." I intervene.

"There might be an intravenous drug that they are able to give you."

I scoff. "That sounds worse than a pill."

"He's not taking drugs."

"Wally. Barry." Iris says, warningly. "Can we please hear what Johnny has to say."

"The fight he got into was the final straw. It just confirmed my belief. That's not normal what he did. How he acted towards the other student. And believe me, I have seen my fair share of standard High School fights to know what's usual behavior of two aggressive teens. And I have a few different students suffering from mental disorders or illnesses to be able to pick up certain cues. I wanted to bring up to you the day of the fight, but neither of you was available. And, the man that was on your pick up list, Hal Jordan, wouldn't listen. If you two are willing to listen I could help you through this."

"What do you suggest?" Iris asked.

"He needs to speak with a mental health specialist. I can't diagnose him. I'm not a doctor. But a Psychiatrist can. And it might be good for him to speak with a phycologist as well. We have a very good therapist at this school if he is willing to speak with her. But he needs someone with whom he can build a trusting rapport with."

"What if we don't want to put him through all that?" Barry asked.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that Wally will not be allowed back at this school until a specialist can give him clearance or if needed, medication. We need to know that he is not a danger to himself and our other students. Or he won't be welcome here. We have to think of everyone else as well as Wally. I do enjoy him. He's one of our more behaved students. So to see this downfall of late... I just want him to get help."

I start to cry. 'This isn't happening.'

"He is welcomed to finish today, but tomorrow he is not to come back without a doctors note telling us he is mentally stable."

"I don't want to finish today."

"Okay sweetheart," Iris says before Barry could say whatever the hell he was about to say. "We'll get you to the doctor as soon as possible." Iris stands up, assuring my principle.

"Don't bother. I don't want to be here. I hate it here anyway. I don't want to go to a doctor. I don't want to see someone else who is going to tell me I'm out of my fucking mind. I don't need that shit in my life." I storm out of there. Uncle Barry is by my side shortly after.

We walk in silence. Soon enough Aunt Iris was behind us.

Barry assures me that we are not going to any doctor. But then Iris yells, "I do not care what you want Wally. You are going to that doctor. And Barry, you are not helping anything."

He slams the car door shut. I walk to the other side and get in the backseat behind Uncle Barry. Iris gets in the car. She closes her door, tenderly.

It was silent until Barry shouted. "Want me to help? I'll help." He takes out his phone. I hear the dial tone and then the ringing. He places it on speaker and mouths to Iris, 'watch.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bruce."

"Hello, Barry. You seem tense?"

"I'm not."

'He is.'

"I need you to call that psychiatrist. The one that knows about this hero stuff."

"Canary?"

"No, she's a psychologist," Barry stresses the syllables. "We need a psychiatrist."

"Leslie Thompkins?" Bruce questions.

"Yeah. That sounds right." Barry breathes in and then out. "Iris thinks Wally's crazy. And so does the school. So he can't return without the clear from a professional."

Neither said anything for a long time. "I agree with them."

"Why?"

"I'm not a doctor, Barry. I just know it's not normal for what Wally does."

"You were falsely diagnosed and you are with them to put Wally through that."

"It might be real with Wally." Another long pause. "Take the Zeta Tube from Central to Gotham- 39th street."

"Okay." He hangs up. Barry places his phone back into his pocket. "Wally, wanna drive to the Zeta Tube?"

"No."

Barry shook his head and drove. Nothing was heard on that car ride, but my sniffling. I can't stop crying. 'Deep down I always knew this was bound to happen and yet I am so unprepared.

Barry drove behind the dumpster. He was the first one out of the car. Iris was next. I didn't get out until they were in the Zeta Tube, using their hands to signal for me to follow along.

Iris vanished first. Then me. Uncle Barry came shortly after. Bruce was already waiting for us. 'No Dick?'

I walk to the driver's side of the car and point to the ground to signal for Bruce to open the window. 'Where is Dick?'

"Yes, Wally?"

"I just asked you, where's Dick?"

"I didn't think I needed to get him involved in this. Get in." I get in the back. Uncle Barry was going to sit up front, but I wanted him next to me.

"No. Uncle Barry, back here." He looks at Iris who just shrugs and he gets in the back seat with me.

I move to sit closer to Barry. He stiffens up but eases into me. He wraps an arm around me. I rest my head on his chest. "Tickle me?"

Barry smiles and starts rubbing circles on my back. I actually fell asleep. It felt… Fast. Almost instantaneous, we ended up at the office of Bruce's friend. It felt quick. Because one second I closed my eyes and then the next I'm being woken up with a slight shaking and Uncle Barry saying, "We are here kiddo!"

"Sorry," I mutter. I get out of the car. I hear Uncle Barry ask me,

"For what?" But I didn't answer him.

'Why'd I say sorry?'

"So. Is this woman really trustworthy?" Barry asks Bruce. Iris entwines her fingers with Barry.

"Yes. She has been with me since I first became…" His voice gets lower so that prying ears can't hear, "Batman."

I look around and see other kids my age. Lots of Adults. I pause at the door. 'I don't wanna go in there.'

"Come on Wally." Barry grabs my hand and pulls me to the window.

Bruce tells them that we are here to see Leslie Thompkins. And explains I'm new and tells them my name. I pull my hand away from Barry's and head to the seating area. I take a seat in the corner. This overweight man takes a seat next to me. He oozes on to my side. I scootch over. I have my arms folded. I look at the wall.

"So what are you in for?" The man tries to make small talk. I ignore him.

'Don't talk to strangers.'

"Come on, you can tell me?"

I snap. "This isn't a prison. It's not a nut house. It the step before the nut house. I'm not crazy like you people."

"WALLY!" Barry scolded.

But, soon enough, mostly everyone (i'm assuming patients only) broke out into laughing fits.

The overweight man said, "not everyone here is crazy." He starts laughing again. "Couldn't say that with a straight face."

"Go to hell." I stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

"All the guy is trying to say is you wouldn't be here if there wasn't something wrong with you." A girl my age said.

"I didn't sign up to be annoyed. Why don't you psycho's all just leave me alone."

I hear Barry half yell, "And please have her hurry."

They walk over to me. Barry is holding a clipboard. "What's that?" I ask.

"You have to fill that out," Iris said, taking a seat next to me. Barry and Bruce stood in front of Iris and me, due to there being no more seats.

"I don't want to."

"Wally, just please." Barry looks at the sheet. "The first one is easy. Name!"

I smile and tell him my name. "Wally West… Oh I mean Wallace We, no Rudolf West."

"Very good." Barry kneels in front of me.

NAME: Wallace Rudolph West.

"Next is your age. How old are you?"

I laugh. "You know I'm sixteen."

"Yeah. Yeah."

NAME: Wallace Rudolph West.

AGE: 16

"Next is your birthday."

I grab the sheet. I start writing down all the information.

NAME: Wallace Rudolph West

AGE: 16

BIRTHDAY: November 11, 2002

ALLERGIES: Nope

Does Mental Illness run in your family history:?

What are your symptoms:

'Not answering that.' I look at the rest of the page. It's all blurry. I can't see it.

…********** ***************** ***************

…********** ************* ***************

…********** ************* ***************** ***************

…********** ***************** ***************

…********** ************* *****************

… ************* ***************** ***************

…********** ************* ***************

…********** ************* ***************

…********** ***************** ***************

… ************* *****************

…********** ***************** ***************

…********** ************* ***************** ***************

…********** *****************

…********** ***************

I throw the clipboard back at Barry. "Done already kid?" He looks at it and frowns. "You left most of this blank."

"Not doing anymore."

Barry stood up and walked the paper over to the desk. She told him that he had to sign the last form. Which he did. Then they told him I had to sign as well. He didn't have to call me over. I got up and walked to the desk by myself. I just knew I would have lost it if he asked me to sign the paper. I grabbed the pen out of Uncle Barry's hand and signed my name.

Before I could sit back down, my name was called. I stopped, forced a smile on my face, and turned around. I walked to the women who called my name.

Iris stood up and caught up with Barry. They walked towards the doctor and me, hand in hand.

"Are you two his parents?"

"His guardians, yes," Iris confirmed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Leslie Thompkins. And you guys are?"

"Wally?" I mumble.

"Barry," says not much happier.

"And I am Iris. I apologize in advance for these two." She uses her thumb to gesture towards Barry and me.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Believe me, I deal with much worse. Follow me." She smiled towards Bruce and waved at him. He waved back. She leads us through the door. "Can I have his chart?" She called out. A young girl rushed it out into the hallway for her. A quick thank and then she leads us to the right. Down the hallway, to the right again. And then one more turn (left) and her office was straight ahead. She walked in first. I stopped dead in my tracks.

'I don't want to go in there.'

Barry places a hand on my shoulder. He tilts his head towards the door, signaling for Iris to go in the room. She did. Barry leans into me to whisper in my ear. "Why did you stop?"

I look at him. I turn to face him and I place my hands on his chest to push him backward. He complies. "I don't want her to tell me I'm crazy," I whisper back.

"How many times do I have to say that you aren't crazy. I don't know why your acting like you are. Just tell her the truth: you haven't been acting like yourself. You have been acting like your a crazy person. And tell her why you been acting that way."

'I don't know why.' I never say that. "Would you love me even if something was wrong with me?" I question.

He smiles, warmly, at me. "Nothing is wrong with you. You just have to stop misbehaving, kiddo. Okay?"

I nod. 'What if I can't help it?' I never voice my concern. Instead, I walk back towards the room. Stop again outside the door to take a deep breathe and into the room I go. 'At least there ain't no shrink bed.' I take a seat by Iris. Barry walked over to the folding chair that resides by the couch that Iris and I are on. 'No.'

"Uncle Barry, sit by me."

Barry looks up, he frowns. "There isn't enough room there, kid."

"I want you to sit by me," I argue.

"You have Aunt Iris right there." He sounds tired.

"But I want you to sit here." I turn to Aunt Iris. "Let Uncle Barry sit there." I fold my arms in frustration when she doesn't listen right away. "Move."

"Wally, do not talk to your Aunt that way." He raised his voice. I shrunk in my sit.

'Why am I scared of Uncle Barry?'

"Now, I don't think it matters where we all sit. Just, let's get this note for the school and get this over with." He sat on the folding seat, anyway.

"I'm not doing this if you don't sit next to me, Uncle Barry. I'll walk out right now. I'll… I'll…" I grab my head. I scream a little bit. I'm. So. Frustrated.

Iris places a hand on my shoulder. "Wally. Just calm down. I'll move." She gets up.

'Looks upset.' I shrug my shoulders.

"Barry. Just sit next to him. It really doesn't matter."

Barry forced a smile on his face. 'Why is he mad?' When he sits down, he folded his arms.

I inch closer to him. "Okay, Wally. I'm sitting next to you. You don't have to maul me."

I feel tears prick my eyes. I blink them away. I was about to say something but the lady interrupted me. "May I intervene?" Barry nods. She smiles. "Wally, it seems like you have quite the attachment to… your… Uncle?" She says, questioning.

Barry nodded.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Wally, please watch your language," Iris says, embarrassingly. Apologetic.

"Wally, what do you feel when you swear? Or curse?"

I blinked my eyes in surprise. "Good," I answer, grudgingly.

Knowing that's all she was getting, she decides to question me further. "Why are you guys here? Bruce didn't have time to explain much further than this is school requested."

I fold my arms and look towards the wall on my left. I notice out the corner of my eye that she looks to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris for answers. Uncle Barry follows my actions. I hear Aunt Iris sigh.

"I'm sorry about Barry. He doesn't think Wally needs to be here." She may have wanted to continue, But Barry screams,

"He doesn't. Listen, Doctor. Wally hasn't been acting like himself. He's been acting out. But he promises to act better. And be like his old self. Can you just give us the note for the school and we can get out of here so you can doctor actual patients."

"Wally?" I hear the doctors soft voice. I lift my head to look at her. "Is what your Uncle Just said true?" I stay silent for the longest time. I don't know how to answer.

"Go on Wally. Answer her. Tell her." Uncle Barry urges.

"Can I ask a question?" I say. She nods, eagerly awaiting. "Do you feel pain when you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is never a moment where I am not feeling something. I'm always stuck in an emotion. And sometimes it feels like I jump from emotion to emotion like… I can't explain it right now. My friend Nicole thinks I'm bipolar or something. But I don't think so. I'm not crazy or anything. I think. Umm." I pause momentarily. "Well, see: when I'm angry (which is probably most often) It burns. It burns so bad that it makes me want to die."

"Wally," Barry shouts, about to yell, but Iris and the doctor both stop him.

The doctor says, "Please let him continue." She looks at me. "Go on, honey."

"When I'm sad, it's a piercing, excruciating pain." My eyes glisten with tears. "Like someone stabbed me in the chest and twisted the knife." I think about when I'm afraid. That's often as well. "I'm afraid a lot. Like I'm afraid people will leave me so much. And it's a dull pain, but I feel it for days. Even well after the fear itself subsided." I think for a moment. 'Should I tell her that it hurts to be…' "Happy!" I blurt out before I change my mind. "It hurts to be happy too. It's sharp. Acute."

"And you say there is never a moment in a day where you aren't feeling something?" I nod.

I look at Uncle Barry. "Do you hate me?"

"No Wally. I just want you to stop this pretending." He rests his hand on his forehead. I watch a lone tear slide down his cheek.

"Wally, are you fabricating any part of your story? Or does it really hurt to feel?" The doctor questioned.

'She believes me.' I smile. 'Maybe all of this isn't so strange?' "I'm not lying." I wait for a moment before continuing. "There is more." She indicates for me to go on.

"Uncle Barry, I'm not lying," I say. He looks away from me.

"I was thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Iris asks. I gaze into her concerned eyes.

'Please do not be disappointed.' "I had sex. Like real sex. Consenting sex."

"Why is this on your mind? In today's age, sex out of wedlock is common, especially among teenagers. More and more middle schoolers are participating in sexual intercourse."

"Yeah, but I don't re… I just kept having sex and now? Today? I can't tell you how many times that I have had sex. I can't tell you how many partners I have had. I lost count." I admitted. I look into Uncle Barry's eyes and start to cry, softly, because he is wearing a face of pure disgust.

"Wally, I want…" I felt bad for interrupting the doctor, but I need to talk to Uncle Barry.

"Uncle Barry, please don't hate me," I beg. I wrap my arms around him and cry louder when he doesn't hug back.

He pushes me away. "Why?" I ask.

"Oh excuse me if I don't feel like hugging a whore."

My eyes widen in surprise. Iris interjects, "Barry! That is not called for. Lets just…"

Barry wasn't happy with the first blow he landed on me. He needed to add a second, I guess. Because he doesn't listen to Iris. In fact, he cuts her off. "Maybe your father was right. You a good for nothing whore. You just said it." He sinks back into the couch, his hands both on his face.

I wipe my eyes trying to get rid of the tears, but they just keep coming. "You don't love me anymore?"

"No, I do. I'm sorry I just said that. I'm just so confused. I don't understand you anymore Wally."

"Can I say something else?"

"What, kiddo?"

"I'm bisexual."

"You are? Why didn't you tell me that?" He looks at Aunt Iris. "Did he tell you?" She shakes her head no. Barry whips his head back to me. "I honestly love you no matter what. I just want to understand."

"I want to start telling the truth. I love lying. Especially to get my way. But It's tiring. I'm getting tired of all these games I know I'm playing but I have no control over it." I take a deep breath. "I originally discovered I was bisexual when I was fifteen. Like a few months before my birthday. I was running out of people to fuck." They all sat with extreme patience. I could just tell they were agog to hear what I had to say next. I wasted enough time. I left them in anticipation long enough. All the issues that I tried to keep private came tumbling out of my mouth.

I described what it feels like when I enter a store. How I have this indescribable urge to steal. How I don't feel complete unless I take what I want or need. Even if I have the money. I just want to take the items. I need to steal. I don't want to. I need to. I explained that and everyone sat in silence as I talked through everything. I went on to explain how every day I struggle with the fear that Uncle Barry will just walk out. Leave me. Or worse, give me back to my father. I talked about how I fear my best friend Dick, who she already knows is Robin, will leave me. I talked about how I get these ideas to keep them both from leaving me. I explained how I'm willing to kill myself to keep them right here in my life. Everyone stayed silent, which kind of urged me to continue. I even told them how I don't know when I'm hungry and need to eat. I'll just eat until I get sick. I thought I was done, but I thought I'd add about the paranoia I sometimes feel and the voices that I hear.

Nobody said a word after my rant. I was breathing heavily. 'God, I hope I was breathing throughout that speech.' Because if I said it at superspeed, then no one would have been able to understand it besides my Uncle and it would have been a waste of time.

"Okay. I'm glad you told me this, Wally."

"Please don't lock me up," I beg. But it sounds pretty pathetic, even to me.

She chuckles. "No. Wally. I think I know what you have. And it's treatable. I can give you some mood stabilizing medication and there is even a therapy created by a brilliant psychology researcher that we can try."

Barry jumps up. "You think. Yet, you want to medicate him. You aren't sure."

"You still think he is normal?" Iris chimes in. "Barry. I am scared. I'm scared of him." I always knew I was a bad person. That's the real reason I wanted to become a hero. To make up for all my badness. But hearing my favorite Aunt say she was afraid of me, broke my heart. I sunk into my seat.

'I want to be normal.' I smile. 'Say it out loud, genius.' "I don't care, Aunt Iris." I hear her gasp. She now looks disappointed.

I look at the doctor. "That's another thing. I think before I speak. All the time. But then when I say what I know is the right thing, people hate it."

"Take a deep breath," she commands. "Then I want you to not think about it so much. Just repeat what you just said."

I was confused as to why, but I do as she tells me. Deep breathe. I don't think about it this time, I just repeat from memory, "I want to be normal, Aunt Iris."

Uncle Barry, looks frustrated as he turns to me and asks, "that's what you think you just said, Wally?"

"No. That's what I know I said."

Uncle Barry looks back at Doctor Tompkins. "Okay. I'm open to possibilities right now. Explain this kid to me. Because he sure as hell ain't any help."

"Okay. Wally, name the disorders that you know by heart." I start off with,

"Bipolar disorder," I'm about to continue, but she stops me.

"Yes, that's one of the most commonly known disorders. That, along with Schizophrenia." She smiles. "I am not saying it isn't possible for you to know about other disorders." She must have noticed my face flash of anger at the test of my knowledge. "Have you ever heard of Borderline Personality Disorder or BPD?"

I shake my head no. She looks to my Aunt and Uncle. "Have either of you?" They too, shake their heads no.

"Borderline what?" I snap.

"Are you trying to tell us that there is something wrong with his personality?" Barry says, roughly.

"No. A personality disorder is best defined as maladaptive behavior patterns. Each disorder is specified with different patterns. A personality disorder can have long-term difficulties in personal relationships, not always, but BPD does make it difficult for a person to maintain relations with family and most definitely friends. And it is harder for them to function in society. But not impossible. Once we know what disorder a person has, and classify it as a personality disorder, we can teach one on the proper mannerisms for society." She explained.

"My quality is shitty?" I say.

"Excuse me, Wally?"

"That's what borderline means. Right? Not acceptable. Stuck in the middle. Unclassifiable."

"I don't want you to think about any of that."

"How can you be sure it this borderline stuff?" Barry questions.

"Let us look at the facts."

"Which are?" Iris asks.

"Feeling as much as he does, was my huge red flag. It's not as common, but not unheard of a Borderline to feel pain with each emotion. Just like Wally said, there isn't a moment when someone suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder is not feeling some sort of emotion."

"Is that all you have?" Barry questions.

"No. I can explain. For a professional, like myself, to diagnose an individual with BPD the suspected individual needs to have five of the nine symptoms, at least. It is possible to have more than five and terrifying if they have all nine."

"What are the symptoms exactly?" Barry asks.

'He wanted me to be normal.'

"One, Impulsivity and risky behavior. Two, fragile self-image. Three, unstable (sometimes intense) relationships. Four, mood swings. Five, explosive anger (frequently). Six, suicidal behavior, self-injury, or threats of self-injury, and threats of suicide. Seven, fear of abandonment. Eight, paranoia that is induced by stress (sometimes the individual can become detached from reality. Nine, intense feelings or the constant feeling of emptiness." She said as if she was reading off a piece of paper. "Be honest with me. Does any of that sound like Wally. Because, truthfully, I just met him and I truly think this is him.

Barry remained silent. 'I disappointed him.' Iris had tears brimming her eyes. He beautiful green eyes. She coughed.

The doctor turned slightly to face her. Barry turned his body so that he was in a comfortable position to look at his wife. She raised her head to look the doctor in the eye.

"It sounds exactly like him." She focuses her attention on Barry. "Please don't start an argument right now. You cannot just sit there a pretend that those… Those symptoms don't sound like Wally when they do."

"I was actually going to agree that they sound exactly like Wally." He turns back to the doctor. "I don't know much about mental disorders."

"I could tell. But it's okay. This going to be a learning situation for all three of you. And anyone else involved with Wally. And I am here to help."

'What do I say. Are they calling me insane? They say I got some mental issue. Mentally crazy. Legally. Am I breathing? Oh my god. Can't I breathe? Oh shit. I'm gonna die. Breathe! Help.' I start gasping for air. Uncle Barry is right by my side. He is rubbing circles on my back. I know he's talking, but I can't hear the words. 'Calm down. Calm the fuck down.' I order myself. I finally figure out how to breathe again. I take a deep, greedy breath of air. Then I let it out. I repeat. I can finally hear Uncle Barry telling me to breathe. I nod. I nod again. I notice I must have started to cry when I couldn't breathe.

"You okay Wally?"

All I can think about to say is, "I'm not crazy. Please don't let her call me crazy. I'll behave. I promise." I grab Barry into a hug. I refuse to let him go. I just want to hold him. I just need to hold him.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I was going to finish the therapy session, but I think it will be better to leave it here and take it off again in the next chapter. It was getting too long. Well, I hope you enjoyed this.** Finally **Barry is starting to understand Wally is a little out of this world. REVIEW!**


End file.
